Generation of Uzumaki
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Shinachiku sedang berlatih peningkatan Hiraishin tapi akibat percobaan pertama terjadi kesalahan distorsi ruang dan waktu membuat Shina terlempar kedimensi lain membuatnya harus beadaptasi, dan petualangan antara ia dan teman barunyapun terjadi yang mewarnai harinya. Bad Summary/ Team Shinachiku, Boruto, Sarada/ NaruSaku / Slight Naruhina / SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1 : Chunin Exam

**Generation of Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Family/Other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Fiction ini terinspirasi dari beberapa Fiction yang mengisahkan Shinachikuchiku terlepmar kedimensi lain. Thnkz for idea.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Chunin Exam**

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang umurnya sektar 15 tahun sedang berbaring di sebuah pohon rindang, tak lama kemudian matanya mengejap dan menampilkan emeral indah yang tersimpan dari bongkahan kelopak mata tadi.

"Dimana aku?" Gumam Shinachiku setengah sadar. Kemudian ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan saat itulah ia tahu kenapa ia berada disini.

\- Flashback -

 _Shina sedang berlatih di sebuah tengah tanah lapang karena ia saat ini sedang dalam menguasaam tahap Hiraishin yang tidak bisa di sempurnakan oleh Hokage kedua, kakeknya, maupun ayahnya yaitu penggunaan Hiraishin tanpa segel fuin. Dan hasilnya pada hari ini sudah mencapai titik terang, berkali-kali ia gagal namun ia akhirnya menemukan caranya itu berkat kecerdasan ibunya yang ia warisi._

 _"Yea, akhirnya perjuanganku selama ini tak sia-sia heh" Shinachiku berseru senang_

 _"Aku hanya tinggal menulis fuinjutsu dan kemudian pengujian Shanabayou!." Ungkapnya bersemangat, segera ia kembali terduduk dan segera mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya._

 _kemudian ia mengambil sebuah gulunagn dari kantong senajtanya, kemudian menggigit tangannya agar darah keluar, kemudian menulis formula jutsu pada gulungan itu._

 _Hampir setengah jam ia berkutat dengan gulungan ini, dan akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. kemudian ia melempar gulungan ke tanah lapang kemudian membentuk Handseal dan alhasil kumpulan huruf kanji itu bercahaya dan kemudian berjalan merasuki ketubuh Shina._

 _'Selesai! dan waktunya uji coba! walau aku hanya dapat tanpa menggunakan Handseal sejauh 150 meter selebih itu harus menggunakan Handseal' Batin Shinachiku_

 _Shina kemudian membentuk Handseal Shunshin no justu dan setelah itu menghilang dalam hembusan angin dan setelah itu Shina tidak mengingat apapun yang sudah terjadi._

\- Flashback End -

"Jadi sekarang dimana aku?" Tanya Shina entah pada siapa.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat ini ada dihutan Konoha!" Kira-kira Shina, kemudian ia mencari jalan untuk keluar dari hutan, dan saat ingin keluar kehutan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan 3 ninja konoha yang sepertinya baru pulang dari misi.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pemuda pirang pada Shina, Shina yang melihat pemuda itupun menautkan alisnya. Ia merasa heran dan kaget diwaktu yang sama karena kedua dari tiga sosok didepannya meningatkannya akan ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar!" Jawab Shina, kemudian ketiga shinobi itu mendekat kearah Shina.

"Kau adalah Shinobi konoha tetapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu pada Shina membuat dirinya terkejut pasalnya ia adalah putra dari Hokage mana ada yang tidak kenal, dan kedua ketiga shinobi ini sumuran dengannya dan mana juga ia tidak mengenali mereka.

"Entahlah! mungkin kita sibuk dengan misi masing-masing!" Jawab Shina bohong.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya perempuan berambut raven menggunakan kacamata merah yang meningatkannya akan sosok adiknya Uzumaki Hanami.

"Namaku Uzushio Shinachiku!" Jawab Shina menyamarkan nama marganya.

"Jadi apa kalian?" Tanya Shina balik.

"AKu Uchiha Sarada, dia Uzumaki Boruto, dan ia Mitsuki!" Jawab Sarada memperkenalkan rekan-rekannya dan ia menyadari satu hal yaitu ia tersesat didimensi lain akibat percobaan Hiraishin tanpa segelnya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" Tanggap Shina.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut kami kembali kedesa!" Ucap Boruto di balas anggukan oleh Shina.

"Oh ya! apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau sampai di hutan perbatasan negara?" Tanya Sarada setelah sadar bahwa hutan ini jauh dari Konoha.

"Aku tadi berlatih Shunshin dan bukan ketempat tujuan malah sampai ketempat ini!" Jelas Shina di balas anggukan oleh Sarada.

"Oh ya aku boleh bertanya!" Ucap Shina di balas anggukan oleh Sarada.

"Aku seperti melihat wajah Boruto sepertinya kesal! memang ada apa?" Tanya Boruto.

"Sebelum misi ia sempat berdebat dengan Nanadaime! dan ia berkata bahwa ia akan menunjukan kemampuannya pada ayahnya dan akan mengalahkannya! dan ia sempat mendengar bahwa papaku adalah satu-satunya rival dari Nanadaime dan ia ingin menemui papaku dan berlatih padanya tapi Nanadaime menolak itu!" Jawab Sarada panjang lebar.

"Jadi seperti itu!" Gumam Shina, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum ia benar-benar mirip dengannya walau berbeda turunan tetap saja mereka adalah anak dari Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dan sebentar lagi ada Ujian Chunin dan Boruto ingin mengikutinya tapi sayang Mitsuki akan masuk pelatihan Anbu jadi kami kekurangan orang!" Balas Sarada, mendenga itu Shina langsung melesat maju menuju Boruto.

"Hey kudengar kau ingin ikut ujian Chunin ya?" Tanya Shina di balas anggukan oleh Boruto.

"Ya tapi kita kekurangan orang ka-.." Ucapan Boruto terpotong oleh Shina.

"Aku tahu! maka dari itu aku mengajukan untuk membatu team kalian di Ujian Chunin!" Ucap Shina sontak membuat mata Boruto membola dan menatap binar kearah Shina.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Boruto memastikan.

"Ya!" Jawab Shina.

"Yea! jika begitu maka aku bisa membuktikan kemampuanku pada ayahku yang siala itu!" Teriak Boruto semangat.

"Jangan teriak-teriak baka!" Ucap Sarada membuat Boruto terdiam.

'Hahaha mereka benar-benar lucu! tapi jika dipikir lagi mereka tidak jauh beda dengan diriku!' Batin Shina.

Tanpa terasa kini mereka sudah berada di gerbang desa bertuliskan Konohagakure no Sato.

"Baiklah besok akan berkumpul di ground training team 7 ok?" Ucap Sarada di balas anggukan semuanya minus Mitsuki.

"Tapi maaf, mulai besok aku akan menjalankan pelatihan anbuku dan akan jarang berlatih dengan kalian!" Ucap Mitsuki.

"Tak apa!" Balas Sarada, setelah itu merekapun berpisah dan menuju kerumah masing-masing dan akan melaporkan misi nanti setelah makan malam.

"Jadi sekarang tinggal aku sendiri? aku harus mengurus tanda bahwa aku adalah Shinobi Konoha!" Ucap Shina kemudian menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

Saat ini Shina, Boruto, dan Sarada tak lupa sensei mereka Konohamaru sedang berkumpul di ground training team 7, Boruto mengatakan bahwa teamnya sudah terdaftar sebagai peserta ujian chunin setelah kemarin Boruto mengklarifikasi kesertaan Shinachiku dalam team mereka dan mau tak mau Konohamaru mengizinkan mereka mengikuti Ujian.

"Jadi Konohamaru-sensei sudah mendaftarkan kami?" Tanya Sarada pada sang sensei yang di balas anggukan oleh sang sensei.

"Ya! dan berhubung kita memiliki anggota baru jadi aku akan mengujinya!" Ucap Konohamaru menatap Shina yang di balas anggukan.

Kemudian Konohamaru dan Shina berjalan ketengah lapang.

"Baiklah tujuanmu adalah mengambil lonceng ini dariku! kau bisa menggunakan segalam macam cara!" Ucap Konohamaru pada Shina.

"Kalau begitu mulai!" Lanjut Konohamaru.

 **[Tajuu Kagebunshin No Justu!]**

Muncul ribuan kagebunshin yang mengelilingi lapangan, Konohamaru yang melihat itu tersenyum berbeda dengan Boruto dan Sarada yang kagum melihat banyaknya bayangan yang bisa diciptakan oleh Shina.

"Hebat!" Gumam Konohamaru.

 **[Kagebunshin no jutsu]**

Konohamarupun mengeluarkan Kagebunshin walau tak sebanyak milik Shina mungkin 1:20 perbandingannya. tapi kagebunshin milik Konohamaru mulai membentuk bola spiral.

 **[Oodama Rasengan Tarengan]**

Konohamaru mulai melesat kearah Shina begitu juga Shina yang maju melawan sang Sensei, dan ledakan akibat rasenganpun tercipta hingga beberapa kawah tercipta.

'Selagi Konohamaru-sensei menghabisi Bunshinku maka aku akan mempersiapkan jutsuku' Batin Shina yang asli sedang bersembunyi di atas pohon.

Beberapa menit kemudian Bunshin-bunshin itu sudah habis menyisakan Konohamaru sendiri yang sedang berada di tengah lapang, sedangkan Boruto dan Sarada bingung kemana keberadaan Shina.

"Dimana dia?" Gumam Konohamaru.

"Mencariku Sensei?" Tiba-tiba Shina sudah berada di atas Konohamaru dengan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan.

'Sejak kapan didisana!' Batin ketiganya terkejut karena kecepatan Shina.

Melihat itu Konohamaru bersedia membuat gerakan penahan tinjuan tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa tinjunya itu adalah warisan dari sang ibu Uzumaki Sakura.

"Rasakan!" Pekik Shina.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Ledakan besar tercipta akibat pukulan Shina yang mengenai tangan kemudian perut sang Sensei kemudian mengambil lonceng dari pinggang Konohamaru.

'Sial pukulannya sekuat milik Sakura-nee dan Tsunade-sama!' Batin Konohamaru.

'Sugoi' Batin Sarada dan Boruto.

"Nah sensei! aku sudah berhasil mengambil lonceng ini! berarti aku luluskan?" Tanya Shina yang di balas anggukan oleh sang Sensei yang berdiri tertatih.

"Baiklah dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian layak untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin yang akan diadakan minggu depan!" Ucap sang Sensei di balas anggukan senang dari ketiga muridnya.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

Malam ini malam yang cerah dan Shina memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di Konoha yang masih ramai, dan tanpa sengaja iris Emeraldnya melihat Shina sedang melompati atap dengan memakai ransel, merasa curiga Shinapun mengikuti Boruto yang ternyata Boruto keluar dari desa.

"Mau kemana kau Boruto?" Tanya Shian sontak membuat Boruto terkejut.

"Aku ingin berlatih dengan caraku sendiri!" Jawab Boruto yang mulai berjalan namun di tahan oleh Shina.

"Kau ingin menemuai Uchiha Sasuke bukan?" Tanya Shina berdasarkan feelingnya.

"Ya! lalu kenapa?" Tanya Boruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! kalau begitu aku ikut aku juga ingin berlatih!" Ucap Shina yang di balas anggukan oleh Boruto kemudian mereka menuju ketempat dimana keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke.

Malam mereka berangkat dan paginya mereka berada disebuah hutan yang didepan mereka seperti ada rumah.

"Apa itu rumah Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Shina.

"Aku tidak tahu! kalau begitu kita cek karena Sarada tidak memberitahu secara detail!" Ucap Boruto, baru selangkah mereka melangkah, sesuatu yang cepat mengarah pada mereka.

Blaaaaaaaaaaar!

Ternyata itu adalah Juugo yang saat ini sedang dalam mode kutukannya, pukulan Juugo tidak mengenai tanah melainkan di tahan dengan pukulan oleh Shina yang membuat ledakan di sekitar mereka.

"Ternyata ada yang bisa menahan seranganku!" Ucap Juugo.

Sring!

Shina menghilang dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di atas Juugo dengan sebuah tendangan tumit.

Blaaaaaaaaar!

serangan Shina tidak mengenai Juugo namun hanya mengenai tanah saja.

"Siapa kalian?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara membuat Shina dan Boruto mengalihkan atensinya pada pria berambut raven.

"Namaku Uzumaki Boruto putra dari Uzumaki Naruto dan ini rekanku Uzushio Shinachiku!" Jawab Boruto.

"Jadi kau putra dari Naruto? mau apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Boruto

"Aku ingin kau melatih kami karena aku ingin membuktikan kemampuanku kepada ayahku!" Ucap Boruto yakin.

"Aku tidak menerima murid!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Tap-..." Ucapan Boruto terpotong oleh Shina.

"Sudahlah Boruto! ternyata ia tidak sekuat yang kita kira!" Pancing Shina pada Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit tersulut.

"Aku akan menerimamu menjadi muridku dengan syarat!" Ucap Sasuke

"Apa?" Tanya Shina dan Boruto bersamaan.

"Hadapi aku dengan seluruh kemampuan kalian!" Ucap Sasuke di balas anggukan oleh keduanya, kemudian dalam sekejap mereka sudah berada di sebuah tanah lapang.

 **[Shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu]**

Shina melempar satu shuriken pada Sasuke tapi kemudian Shuriken itu berubah menjadi banyak, tapi serangan itu dengan mudah di patahkan oleh Sasuke.

 **[Rasengan]**

Boruto membuat Rasengan tapi dengan mudah dapat di tangkis oleh Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba Shina sudah berada di belakang Sasuke dengan sebuah pukulan sama seperti latihan bersama Konohamaru.

Sring!

Blaaaaaaaaaaar!

Tinju milik Shina hanya mengenai tanah dan dapat dilihat bahwa Sasuke telah menghilang dari tempatnya.

 **[katoon : Gouka Mekakyu]**

Sebuah semburan api besar dengan cepat munuju kearah mereka berdua, namun dengan sigap Shina membentuk Handseal.

 **[Suiton: Bakusui Shouha]**

Sebuah ledakan air membuat Serangan api besar milik Sasuke menabrak ledakan air itu membuat sekitar mereka penuh dengan kabut asap.

'Dia memiliki potensi yang kuat! siapa dia?' Batin Sasuke yang telah menyaksikan kemampuan dari Shina.

Sring!

Sasuke muncul dibelakang Shina dan Boruto dengan Chidori yang siap diarahkan pada keduanya, tapi sedetik sebelum chidori itu mendarat di tubuh mereka Shina dan Boruto sudah menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

'Menghilang?' Batin Sasuke heran.

Krek!

Dari tanah muncul Boruto dengan kepalan tangan tapi dengan mudah dapat di hindari oleh Sasuke.

 **[Fuuton : Daitoppa]**

Sebuah pusaran angin dengan cepat menuju kearah Sasuke, tapi dengan mudah dapat dihindari bukan dihindari melainkan hilang oleh kekuatan Rinnegan milik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin!" Ucap Shina tak percaya bahwa jutsunya menghilang.

Sring!

"Sampai disini!" Shina kaget karena Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya dengan menghunuskan kunai kelehernya.

"Apakah seperti itu?" Tanya Shina dengan nada mengejek, dalam sekejap ia sudah menghilang lagi.

'Menghilang lagi? apa itu Shunshin?' Batin Sasuke.

 **[Kagebunshin no justu]**

Muncul 3 klon milik Boruto yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya meyeringai kemudian membuat 6 klon bayangan.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa menggunakan Kagebunshin!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau pikir hanya Uchiha saja yang bisa membuat Kagebunshin?" Tanya Boruto.

"Tapi ayahmu dapat membuat 1000 klon ba..." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh dirinya sendiri saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar datang.

 **[Fuuton : Daitoppa]**

 **[Katoon : Goukakyu no jutsu]**

Shina dan satu bunshinnya menggabungkan jutsunya dan membuat Tornado angin yang mengarah pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya santai

 **[Gakidou]**

Jutsu milik Shina terhenti karena menghilang oleh tembok kasat mata.

 **[Bansho Tennin]**

Sasuke menggunakan kekuatan gravitasinya untuk menarik tubuh Shina dan Boruto, setelah itu menghantamkan kedua tubuh itu ketanah dengan memberikan gaya gravitasi yang sangat berat untuk keduanya membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak walau hanya membuat Handseal.

"Kalian sudah menunjukan kemampuan kalian! maka dari itu aku akan menjadikan kalian sebagai muridku!" Ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan tekanan Gravitasi pada keduanya.

"Tubuhku sakit sekali!" Rengek Shina merasakan tulangnya yang hampir remuk merasakan gravitasi seberat itu membuat dadanya merasa sesak.

"Benar Shina!" Setuju Boruto.

"Baiklah latihan dimulai besok! untuk sekarang kalian istirahat terlebih dahulu!" Ucap Sasuke kemudian menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

"Dasar meninggalkan seenaknya!" Gerutu Shina, kemudian Boruto dan Shina menuju tempat dimana Sasuke dan rekannya tinggal.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

Pagi harinya mereka kini sedang mendengar instruksi dari Sasuke mengenai pelatihan hari ini.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan secara sedehana! kalian tidak boleh pergi dari tempat ini sebelum kalian menguasi jutsu yang akan ajarkan!" Ucap Sasuke pada keduanya.

"Memang jutsu apa?" Tanya Boruto.

"Chidori!" Jawab Sasuke membuat Boruto berbinar.

"Cepat ajarkan kami!" Ucap Boruto semangat.

"Baiklah teorinya adalah pertama rasakan bahwa energi panas di dalam tubuhmu, rasakan panas itu berkumpul di ujung jari telunjukmu, kumpulkan terus. Setelah terasa energi yang cukup kuat, coba imaginasikan listrik muncul di ujung jari telunjukmu, bayangkan dan rasakan secara nyata, biarkan listrik itu menyatu dengan tangamu dan terasa semakin kuat!" Ucap Sasuke memberikan teori yang tidak dimengerti oleh keduanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" Ucap Boruto.

"Baiklah simpelnya, rasakan aliran listrik dalam tubuhmu kemudian realisasikan itu menggunakan pikiranmu dan biarkan listrik itu menyatu dengan tubuhmu!" Ucap Sasuke yang di balas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Jika kalian berhasil akan seperti ini akhirnya!" Ucap Sasuke kemudian mempraktekan teorinya, tapi sebelum itu ia membuat Handseal dan dalam sekejap muncul percikan listrik yang kemudian menyebar membuat Chidori seperti pada umumnya, sedangkan Shina dan Boruto yang melihat itu tampak berbinar.

"Tapi belum waktunya!" Ucap Sasuke membuat keduanya menatap heran Sasuke.

"Aku belum menerima kalian sebagai muridku seutuhnya!" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? bukankah kemarin kau sudah berjanji!" Ucap Shina kesal.

"Aku memang berkata tapi tidak berjanji! dan aku berkata bahwa syaratku bukan hanya satu bukan? dan syarat selanjutnya adalah penguasaan Rasengan oleh Boruto! aku bisa melihat penguasaan rasenganmu sangat buruk!" Ucap Sasuke telak.

"Bisakah kau memperbaharui Rasengan?" Sasuke menanggapi permintaan Boruto dengan pedas. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya Boruto memang belum bisa membuat Rasengan. Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dengan berkata, "Kalau kau sudah belajar bagaimana cara menggunakan Rasengan, datanglah padaku." Sasuke kemudian melangkah meninggalkan keduanya.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

Shina menatap sedih kearah Boruto yang sepertinya belakangan ini selalu giat berlatih Rasengan dengan sang Sensei Konohamaru, Di mana mereka bisa melihat Konohamaru sedang mengajari Boruto cara menggunakan chakra untuk membuat Rasengan, memerlukan waktu satu atau dua hari untuk meledakkan balon dengan benar. Setelah dia berhasil meledakkannya, dia lalu belajar meledakkan bola karet. Setelah memakan waktu yang lama dia akhirnya bisa melakukannya. Sarada dan Shina yang melihat latihan Boruto dari awalpun merasa kasihan karena latihan yang di lakukan oleh Boruto.

'Dulu aku sepertinya tidak seberat itu melakukan Rasengan? bahkan terkesan mudah untuk menghancurkan bola-bola itu' Batin Shina yang meningat betapa mudahnya ia dulu menguasai Rasengan walau dalam penyatuan semua itu Shina merasakan hari-hari pelatihan itu Boruto akhirnya bisa membuat Rasengan kecil, kemudian ia datang ke Sasuke untuk memperlihatkan hasilnya.

"Itu terlalu kecil." Ucap Sasuke yang melihat Rasengan yang dulunya sebesar kelereng yang kini sudah lebih besar itu, kemudian memukul Rasengan itu dari tangan Boruto hingga menabrak pohon.

Melihat itu Shina dan Sarada kemudian turun dari tempat persembunyian di pepohonan.

"Kau harus memberinya pelatihan! aku tidak masalah tidak menerima pelatihan darimu tapi aku ingin kau melatih Boruto!" Ucap Shina kesal pada Sasuke.

"Papa, aku rasa kau harus menerima dia menjadi muridmu" Ucap Sarada membantu Shina.

"Aku sudah punya!" Jawab Sasuke menunjuk pohon yang menjadi tempat bersarangnya rasengan milik Boruto tadi yang ternyata pohonnya berlubang.

"Baiklah tiga hari lagi akan diadakan ujian chunin maka dari itu aku akan melatihmu menggunakan Chidori dan beberapa tekhnik lainnya!" Ucap Sasuke pada Boruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Boruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shina.

"Aku bisa menguasainya sendiri! aku hanya perlu Hanseal dan teori dan aku sudah memiliki semuanya!" Ucap Shina tersenyum pada Sasuke.

'Senyum itu!' Pikir Sasuke merasa familiar dengan senyum Shina, tapi senyum siapa?

"Kalau begitu aku dan Shina pamit dulu papa!" Ucap Sarada kemudian pergi bersama Shina kembali ke konoha.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha Shina dan Sarada membicangkan seputar persiapan mereka diujian chunin, mengingat banyaknya peserta yang akan mendaftar.

"Apa kau yakin kita akan sampai ke tahap ketiga?" Tanya Sarada ragu pada Shina.

"Bukan hanya sampai! kita akan menjadi Chunin!" Balas Shina penuh percaya diri.

"Tapi Saingan k-..." Ucapan Sarada terpotong.

"Seberapapun kuat musuh kita! kita harus tetap percaya diri dengan kekuatan kita karena jika kita tidak percaya dengan kemampuan diri kita itu yang akan menjadi batu sandungan kita!" Balas Shina meyakinkan Sarada agar percaya diri.

"Dan juga kemampuan Boruto sudah meningkat! jadi kekuatan team kita akan meningkat juga apalagi setelah Boruto menguasai Rasengan dan Chidori terlebih lagi jika ia bisa menggabungkan kedua jutsu itu menjadi satu pasti akan tercipta jutsu yang lebih kuat!" Ucap Shina membuat Sarada menautkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sarada tak mengerti.

"Rasengan adalah perputaran chakra yang membentuk bola spiral dan di dalam rasengan original tidak ada unsur elemen! jika Chidori memiliki kekuatan elemen petir coba kau bayangkan jika Chidori di kombokan dengan Rasengan!" Jelas Shina di balas anggukan oleh Sarada.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" Tanya Sarada.

"Tentang?" Tanya Shina.

"Tentang Chidori itu!"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapat formula jutsu dan handseal jadi tinggal aku mempraktekannya!" Jawab Shina.

"kenapa Papa begitu mudah memberikanmu jutsu itu padamu, padahal padaku saja memerlukan waktu yang lama!" Tanya Sarada.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" Ucap Shina sembari mengingat dimana Sasuke memberikan formula jutsu dan Handseal itu.

\- Flashback -

 _Saat malam harinya Shina dan Boruto menginap tiba-tiba Sasuke datang kekamar mereka dan mendapati Shina masih terdiam menatap malam._

 _"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shina._

 _"Aku masih belum tidur! dan apa yang sensei lakukan disini?" Tanya Shina balik._

 _"Aku sengaja datang kesini karena aku tahu kau belum tidur!" Jawab Sasuke kemudian melempar sebuah gulungan kearah Shina yang dengan sigap di tanggap oleh Shina._

 _"Apa ini?" Tanya Shina pada Sasuke._

 _"Gulungan itu berisi formula jutsu dan Handseal Chidori! kau bisa mempelajarinya dan soal teori aku akan memberitahu besok!" Ucap Sasuke membuat Shina heran._

 _"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku, bukan kepada Boruto?" Tanya Shina._

 _"Karena aku hanya akan mengajarkan Boruto Chidori Original beda denganmu yang kuwariskan semua tekhnik Chidori milikku! dengan kau mengaktifkan Formula jutsu yang ada pada gulungan itu kau sudah menguasai Chidori dan kau tinggal melatihanya hingga kau mampu menguasai secara sempurna!" Jawab Sasuke._

 _"Kenapa?" Tanya Shina lagi._

 _"Karena aku yakin dengan dirimu yang memiliki tujuan dalam hidupmu dan yakin akan kemampuanmu berbeda dengan diriku yang hanya memiliki ambisi. Dan aku tidak mengajarkan pada Boruto karena dia sama denganku ia berambisi untuk melapaui ayahnya dan aku juga merasakan kebencian dan kasih sayang yang bersamaan pada hati Boruto pada ayahnya berbeda denganmu aku merasakan kehangatan dan pancaran penuh cinta dan kasih sayang!" Jawab Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Shina sendiri di dalam kamar._

\- Flashback off -

"Ini benar-benar aneh! pasti ayah memiliki alasan kuat!" Ucap Sarada.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu!" Ucap Shina seraya tersenyum pada Sarada.

"Mungkin! Ehmm... ngomong-ngomong hari ini mama memasakkan banyak apa kau mau mampir?" Tawar Sarada dan kini mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang Konohagakure.

"Sepertinya ak-..." Ucapan Shina terpotong.

"Ralat! kau harus ikut denganku!" Potong Sarada langsung menarik Shina tanpa rasa bersalah sedangkan yang ditarik hanya menarik nafas panjang.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju kekediaman Uchiha dimana tempat Sarada tinggal.

Tok! Tok!

"Tadaima!" Ucap Sarada semangat.

"Okaeri!" Terdengar suara lembut dari dalam, Shina merasa familiar dengan suara itu, dan setelah pintu itu dibuka seperti dugaannya bahwa itu adalah suara ibunya tapi tidak sebagai ibu ditempat ini, jujur ia terkejut tapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya karena akan membuat mereka bingung nantinya.

"Kau sudah pulang Sarada! dan kau membawa Boruto berkunjung j-.." Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh Shina.

"Maaf namaku Uzushio Shinachiku bukan Boruto! Uchiha-san!" Potong Shina sopan walau sebenarnya memotong ucapan orang tua itu tidak sopan.

"Ahhh maaf... Apa dia pacarmu Sarada?" Goda Sakura yang di balas gelengan oleh keduanya yang semakin Sakura terkik.

"Sudahlah Mama kami capek!" Ucap Sarada.

"Baiklah! kebetulan aku memasak banyak jadi hari ini kita bisa makan bersama!" Ucap Sakura sembari mempersilahkan putrinya dan Shina masuk untuk makan.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

Shina dan Sarada sekarang sedang menunggu Boruto di ground training team 7, tak lama berselang Boruto muncul dengan Sasuke yang menggunakan Shunshin.

"Kau lama sekali Boruto!" Protes Sarada yang di balas cengiran oleh Boruto.

"Sudahlah kita sudah hampir terlambat!" Ucap Shina melerai keduanya, merasa apa yang diucapkan Shina benar merekapun mengangguk.

"Baiklah kurasa cukup sampai dirsini saja! aku akan melihat kalian juga kalian memang sampai di ujian ketiga!" Ucap Sasuke kemudian menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

"Kurasa kita akan terlambat mengingat wak-.." Ucapan Sarada terpotong oleh Shina.

"Sudah ayo!" Potong Shina kemudian memegang kedua rekannya kemudian ketiganya menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

Sring!

"Ehhh.. dimana kita?" Tanya Boruto.

"Lihat di depan!" Ucap Shina kemudian Sarada dan Boruto memperhatikan kedepan.

'Perasaan apa ini? ini benar-benar buruk!' Batin Shina karena dalam sedetik ia memasuki Sennin Mode ia merasakan sebuah tekanan kekuatan yang besar berada di sekitar Konoha.

Ujian tahap awal adalah ujian tulis. Dan pengawas ujian Chunin tahap awal ini berbeda dengan ujian Chunin terdahulu, Shikamaru selaku pengawas tidak berada didalam satu ruangan. Dia mengawasi dari ruangan lain. Dan saat pembacaan instruksi soal peserta ujian mulai riuh karena peraturan untuk lulus mengerjakan soal adalah dalam satu kelompok tim harus mendapat point rata-rata 100. Jika lebih atau kurang dari itu, mereka dinyatakan gagal. Dan satu peraturan lagi bahwa mereka bisa melakukan apapun kecuali saling membunuh di dalam ruangan.

Peserta mulai panik. Shina yang yang mendengar itu berusaha untuk tenang berusaha memikirkan suatu celah untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela untuk memastikan sesuatu, ternyata. Jendela tertutup dan terkunci rapat, bahkan jutsu seperti klan aburame yang mengandalkan seranggapun tidak dapat keluar masuk dari tempat ini. Jendela dibuat dua lapis agar peserta tidak bisa dengan mudah berkomunikasi dengan rekan satu timnya ditempat lain.

Dan akhirnya Shina mendapat cara untuk memberikan kode pada rekan satu timnya di tempat lain dengan membuat hembusan angin besar di luar ruangan yang menarik perhatian. Awalnya Sarada dan Boruto tidak menyadari bahwa itu kode dari Shina tapi setelah melihat bahwa hembusan angin jutsu milik Shina kemudian mereka sadar bahwa itu adalah kode untuk mereka tidak mengerti tapi lambat laun akhirnya mereka bisa memahami kode yang diberikan Shina. Setelah mereka bisa melalui tahap ini, Shikamaru membuat pertanyaan tambahan untuk dijawab. Dan mereka berhasil menjawabnya, lulus tahap selanjutnya.

"Baiklah ujian pertama dapat kalian lalui dengan bagus karena 2/3 dari peserta masih bertahan! dan selanjutnya adalah pertanyaan terakhir!" Ucap Shikamaru melalui speaker.

"Jika kalian dalam situasi mendesak! maka siapa yang akan kalian korbankan? dan jawaban kalian harus sama dengan teman kalian yang lain" Shikamaru sudah selesai membacakan soal, dan soal milik Shikamaru sukses membuat semuanya kaget bukan main.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Bingung Shina mengenai jawaban yang akan mereka berikan, Shina menengok ternyata peserta lain juga merasakan hal yang sama.

 _" dan jawaban kalian harus sama dengan teman kalian yang lain"_

Ucapan Shikamaru tiba-tiba terdengar dalam pikiran Shina, dan ia sadar bahwa jawaban yang sama berarti jika mereka sama-sama tidak menjawab bukankah itu jawabannya sama. Tiba-tiba Shina mendapat ide kemudian ia menuju jendela kemudian menggunakan kekuatan anginnya untuk menyapukan daun kering yang ada disekitar pohon.

"Apa maksudnya?" Gumam Sarada.

Shina terus menerus menyapukan anginya kededaunan hingga halaman itu tampak bersih, dan pada saat itulah Boruto dan Sarada sadar bahwa yang di maksud halaman bersih oleh Shina itu sebagai perumpamaan jawaban mereka yang harus bersih tanpa noda tinta.

Dalam ruang pengawas Shikamaru mendesah panjang karena ada seorang peserta yang dapat memecahkan semua jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Uzushio Shinachiku! ia orang yang cerdas!" Ucap Shikamaru membuat asisten pengawas mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanyanya

"Ia dapat menemukan jalan keluar dari semua pertanyaanku!" Jawab Shikamaru.

Ujian pertama Chunin ini berjalan denga lancar dengan persentase keberhasilan 60% termasuk kelompok Shikadai putra dari Shikamaru.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

Saat ini peserta Ujian Chunin berkumpul di lapangan mendengar instruksi dari sang pengawas ujian kedua Nara Temari.

"Baiklah ujian kedua ini adalah ujian yang akan mengguggurkan 2/3 dari jumlah kalian!" Ucap Temari kepada peserta ujian.

"Didalam sana, terdapat empat bendera dan disini terdapat 12 kelompok maka dari itu setiap kelompok harus memegang bendera dan mengantar bendera ketempat ujian chunin tahap ketiga! dengan arti hanya ada 4 kelompok yang akan lulus! didalam sana terdapat banyak jebakan termasuk jebakan genjutsu" Ucap Temari pada peserta ujian Chunin mengenai prosedur ujian chunin tahap 2.

"Baiklah Ujian chunin tahap kedua dimulai!" Teriak Temari dan para peserta dengan cepat memasuki arena ujian chunin tahap 2.

 **= Tobe Continued =**

Yah ini adalah Fiction pertama saya di cerita Naruto, jadi jikalau ada banyak kesalahan author minta maaf. dan untuk misstypo saya juga tidak tahu karena saya orangnya kurang teleti dalam hal tanda baca dan kesalahan penulisan

.

.

.

Don't Forget for Review :D

Dan untuk besok selamat hari sumpah pemuda 28 Oktober 2015 semoga pemuda pemudi indonesia mampu menciptakan karya yang bermanfaat bagi semuanya.


	2. Chapter 2 : Battle Chunin Exam

**Generation of Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author :** **Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Family/Other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Fiction ini terinspirasi dari beberapa Fiction yang mengisahkan Shinachikuchiku terlepmar kedimensi lain. Thnkz for idea.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Battle Chunin Exam**

"Bagaimana Sarada?" Tanya Shina yang meminta Sarada untuk medeteksi sekitar mereka dan di balas gelengan oleh Sarada yang menandakan tidak ada pserta lain disekitar mereka.

'Aneh! kenapa daritadi kami tidak berjumpa dengan musuh padahal ini adalah jalan utama!" Batin Shina.

"Ini ada yang tidak beres!" Ucap Boruto di balas anggukan kedua rekannya.

 **[Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu]**

Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka muncul sebuah naga air, tapii dengan seigap Shina langsung membentuk benteng untuk membendung naga air tersebut.

 **[Doton : Doryuheki]**

Muncul sebuah tembol yang membendung elemen air tersebut, dan setelah itu muncul tiga Shinobi yang seumuran dengan mereka yang mereka kenal sebagai ninja dari Kirigakure.

"Lumayan" ucap Genin kirigakure tersebut.

"Hanya pengecut yang menyerang dari belakang!" Ejek Shina.

"Hahahaha! entah kalian mau menyebut dengan apa tapi tujuan dari ujian kedua adalah untuk merebut bendera!" Balasnya kemudian membentuk hanseal.

 **[** **Suiton : Mugen Ozoui Matoi no jutsu]**

 **[** **Suiton : Suisoha]**

Genin kirigakure dan Shina membentuk segel elemen air kemudian kedua serangan itu bertabrakan sehingga menimbuulkan ledakan air yang besar.

Sring!

"Rasakan!" Ucap Shina yang kini sudah berada di atasnya.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Serangan Shina dapat dihindari, dan terlihat bahwa ninja itu masih berdiri dengan tegak kemudian Shina menoleh ke kanan dan kiri ia melihat Sarada dan Boruto sedang bertarung dengan dua ninja lainnya.

"Perhatikan lawanmu!" Ucap ninja itu tanpa sadar Shina mengendurkan pertahanannya membuat dirinya merasakan pukulan di perutnya dan terpental beberapa meter.

"Ternyata kau tidak sekuat yang aku kira!" ejeknya pada Shina.

"Permainan baru dimulai!" Ucap Shina kemudian menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

"Mencariku?" Tanya Shina yang kini sudah mengepung Genin kirigakure itu dari tiga arah.

 **[Raiton :Raiju Hashiri No Jutsu]**

 **[Fuuton : Kazeryuu no jutsu]**

 **[Suiton ; Suiryuudan no jutsu]**

 **[Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu]**

Shina dan ketiga bunshinnya melancarkan serangan gabungan dari empat penjuru dengan Genin kirigakure itu sebagai titik tengahnya.

"Sial!" Desis ninja itu, tapi dengan cepat ia membuat handseal.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta dari gabungan serangan Shina, tapi Shina hanya menatap datar tanaha itu.

"Keluarlah aku tahu kau masih hidup!" Ucap Shina sedetik kemudian orang yang dimaksud memunculkan dirinya.

"Hebat! kau tahu aku tidak terkena jutsu itu?" Tanya sang ninja.

"Kau menggunakan Shunshin sebelum jutsuku mengenaimu!" Balas Shina.

"Hohohoho, kurasa kali ini aku mendapatkan ninja yang setara denganku!" Ucapnya congak yang di balas seringai oleh Shina.

"Setara? kau pikir kita setara?" Tanya Shina dengan nada mengejek.

"Akan kuperlihatkan sedikit kemampuanku!" Ucap Shina yang kini sudah muncul sisi evilnya layaknya sang ibu jika sedang tidak berada di mood yang baik.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Tanpa aba-aba Kini Genin kirigakure itu terkena pukulan dahsyat milik Shina membuat ninja itu terkolek lemas di tanah.

"Sejak kapan?" Tannya terengah-engah.

"Sejak aku mulai serius!" Balas Shina, tapi Genin kirigakure itu tidak mudah untuk meberima kekalahan kemudian ia membentuk handseal lagi.

 **[** **Suiton : Mizu no Tatsumaki]**

Muncul sebuah tornado air disekitar mereka tapi dengan cepat Shina menghindari tornado itu, dan setelah tornado itu menghilang terlihat sosok ninja itu yang berdiri secara tertatih.

"Hahahah! tak kusangka anak sampah diantara dua anak pahlawan memiliki kekuatan cukup kuat sepertimu!" Ejek Genin kirigakure itu.

"Kau-..." Desis Shina dan kilatan matanya terlihat bahwa ia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Kenapa? apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah penyelamat dunia! dan kemampuan anak mereka tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan mereka!" Ucapnya lagi.

"Lanjutkan lagi dan aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa bernafas lagi!" Ucap Shina dengan suara berat.

"Hohoho mau mengancamku?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Kau kira aku tak-..." Ucapannya terhenti Karena ia merasakan sesuatu menembus dadanya.

"Itu bukan sekedar ancaman! tapi kau akan benar-benar mati!" Ucap Shina kemudian menyabut Chidori dari tubuh ninja itu.

 **[Raiton : Rakurai no Jutsu]**

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Sebuah sambaran petir besar tepat mengenai ninja itu hingga ia tidak bernyawa lagi dengan sejujur tubuh yang gosong akibat sambaran petir.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku karena itu jalan ninjaku!" Ucap Shina kemudian menengok kenanan dak kirinya, dan terlihat kedua Genin kirigakure sudah menghentikan pertarungan mereka setelah melihat dan mendengar sambaran petir yang dahsyat itu, kemudian mereka menganga melihat rekan mereka tergolek tak bernyawa di bawah kaki Shina.

"Apa? Apa yang kau lakukan pada teman kami?" Tanya Genin kirigakure itu takut-takut sedangkan Boruto dan Sarada yang melihat itu tidak percaya bahwa Shina yang biasanya menampilkan senyum sehangat matahari kini berbanding terbalik dengan wajah seperti mega mendung.

"Aku? aku tidak melakukan apapun? dia hanya termakan akan kesombongannya sendiri dan beginilah akhirnya bagi orang yang sombong dan terlalu bangga akan kekuatannya!" Jawab Shina datar.

"Kau? Kau akan menerima akibatnya!" Ucap Genin kirigakure yang satunya lagi kemudian melesat dengan cepat kearah Shina.

"Bodoh" Gumam Shina kemudian meninju tanah didepannya seketika itujuga tanah membelah membuat mereka jatuh kedalam tanah yang hanya beberapa meter itu saja dan terlihat kedua ninja itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kali ini aku maafkan kalian! tapi jika lain kali kau menyomongkan diri kalian lagi! aku pastikan kalian akan mati walau tidak di tanganku!" Ucap Shina kemudian mendekati kedua rekannya dan sebisa mungkin memasang wajah cerah walau tadi ia sempat terbawa emosi.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya Shina?" Tanya Sarada pada Shina.

"Maaf! aku hanya tidak suka ada orang yang mengungkit-ungkit tentang orang tuaku!" Jawab Shina kemudian Sarada hanya bisa mengangguk pertanda ia setuju karena dirinya sendiri tidak suka jika ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang ayahnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" Ucap Shina pada keduanya kemudian mereka berlalu meninggalkan tempat dimana tadi mereka bertarung.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

"Lihat itu benderanya!" Ucap Boruto setelah ia melihat sekumpulan bendera.

"Kau benar Boruto! tapi apa kau ingat bahwa di dalam hanya ada 4 bendera asli yang terpencar di segala penjuru bukan di satu tempat!" Ucap Sarada.

"Tepat! jadi diantara banyaknya bendera ini pastinya ada satu yang asli tapi yang mana?" Tanya Boruto.

"Sarada gunakan sharinganmu!" Perintah Shina pada Sarada.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sarada.

"Gunakan Sharinganmu untuk mereleasi genjutsu ini!" Ucap Shina pada Sarada yang di balas anggukan.

Sring!

Muncul sharingan dengan 1 tomoe kemudian Sarada membuat handseal untuk merelease genjutsu itu, dan setelah genjutsu itu direlease hanya tersisa satu bendera.

"Yatta! akhinya kita mendapatkan bendera!" Ucap Boruto girang.

"Tapi darimana kau bisa mengetahui bahwa ini hanya genjutsu?" Tanya Sarada.

"Mudah saja pengawas tadi bilang bahwa ada jebakan genjutsu di setiap jalan menuju tiap bendera! dan daritadi kita belum menemukan satupun jebakan genjutsu dan aku berpikir mungkin jebakannya ada disini dan ternyata benar!" jelas Shina.

"Yosh! lebih baik kita menuju ketempat diadakannya ujian tahap ketiga aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!" Ucap Boruto tidak sabar.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat Boruto! di tahap ketiga kau bisa saja berhadapan denganku ataupun Sarada karena ujian ketiga adalah individu!" Jelas Shina.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sarada.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kaerna dari dulu ujian tahap ketiga memang selalu seperti itu!" Jawab Shina yang di balas anggukan oleh keduanya, kemudian mereka bertiga menuju kerempat yang ditunjukan oleh pengawas tadi.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

Sedangkan disuatu tempat atau lebih tepatnya di Konoha dimana dimensi Shina berada.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Shina Naruto?" Tanya sang istri merah muda Sakura Uzumaki pada suaminya yang di balas gelengan oleh suaminya membuat Sakura kembali merunduk, ini sudah satu minggu lebih sejak hari dimana Shina menghilang dan sampai saat ini belum ada kabar sedikitpun walau kabar sudah beredar di segala penjuru negara api bahkan negara lain.

"Niichan belum ditemukan ya?" Tanya gadis berusia 14 tahun dengan rambut soft pink dengan iris Blue Saphire pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Sabar ya sayang! kakakmu pasti kembali dia adalah ninja yang hebat!" Naruto berusaha menenangkan putri bungsunya walau kenyataannya dirinya masih belum bisa tenang apalagi melihat kondisi Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini sering melamun dan jarang menyentuh makanan membuat dirinya khawatir.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sakura memasang atensi penuhnya pada Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Maaf karena aku masih belum bisa menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi kalian!" Jawab Naruto sembari menunduk.

"Sudahlah Naruto! yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, yang terpenting kita harus mencari keberadaan Shina!" Balas Sakura memberikan ketenangan pada Naruto walau sebenarnya mereka saling memberikan ketenangan pada akhirnya rasa khawatir dan cemas itu masih tetap ada.

Tok!

Tok!

Tiba-tiab terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu dengan cepat Naruto datang kearah pintu dan membuka pintunya siapa tahu itu adalah putranya, dan setelah pintu terbuka dia sedikit kecewa karena ternyata adalah Anbu.

"Selamat sore Hokage-sama!" Salamnya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini Soal Uzumaki Shinachiku!" Ucap Anbu itu dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari Naruto.

"Katakan sekarang!" Bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Sakura yang tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari poisisi Naruto, yang kini air matanya mulai meleleh lagi.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura!" Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan istrinya dan juga was-was menunggu berita yang akan disampaikan oleh Anbunya ini.

"Menurut data yang kami peroleh dan menanyakan dari beberapa orang! kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa sebelum Shinachiku menghilang ia berbicara bahwa ia sedang dalam tahap pengembangan Hiraishin tanpa jutsu formula!" Jawab Anbu.

"Lantas apa hubungannya?" Tanya Naruto pada sang anbu.

"Karena penggunaan Hiraishin tanpa jutsu formula masih tahap percobaan jadi ada kemungkinan ia terlempar kesuatu tempat!" Bukan jawaban dari Anbu melainkan senseinya yaitu Hatake Kakashi sang pensiunan Rokudaime Hokage.

"Apa maksud Sensei?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah mulai tenang.

"Intinya Shina berada ditempat yang kita semua tidak ketahui, dan kemungkinan besar Shina berada didimensi lain!" Jelas Kakashi dan terlihat bahwa Anbu tadi sudah mohon diri untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan didalam! tidak enak kita membicarakan sesuatu sepenting ini di depan pintu!" Ucap Kakashi di balas anggukan pasangan suami istri itu.

"Hanami masuklah ya! Ayah dan Ibu akan membicarakan sesuatu dengan paman Kakashi!" ucap Naruto di balas anggukan oleh sang anak.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan Sensei!" Ucap Naruto.

"Dari analisa yang aku dapatkan bersama Shikamaru dari semua kejadian berantai ini aku menyimpulkan bahwa Shina terlempar kedimensi lain, alasan ini diperkuat dengan sebuah kutemukannya sebuah gulungan rancangan milik Shina pasal metode penggunaan Hiraishin tanpa jutsu formula!" Ucap Kakashi menunjukan sebuah gulungan yang dapat ia genggam, yang kemudian diambil oleh Naruto setelah itu dibaca secara seksama.

"Dalam gulungan tertera bahwa presentase keberhasilan hanya 45% dan tidak dapat diketahui resikonya apa dan akibatnya adalah kesalahan jikkukan ninjutsu!" Ucap Kakashi di balas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"Dan dari semua data yang dikumpulkan kemungkinan besar Shina berada didimensi lain!" Lanjut Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputnya!" Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan! kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu setelah melewai ruang dimensi!" Cegah Kakashi.

"kau tidak mengerti Sensei..." Ucap Naruto menggantung dengan menunduk dalam-dalam memperhatikan lantai tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya karena merasa ia gagal menjadi seorang ayah yang tidak dapat meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kejamnya didemensi orang aku dan Sakura-chan pernah merasakan bagaima rasanya didimensi lain!" Lanjut Naruto, Sakura yang mendengar itu menuntun suaminya untuk duduk kembali dengan mengelus punggungnya agar dapat menenangkan Naruto.

"Aku adalah ayahnya Sensei maka aku yang harus mencari putraku karena ini sudah tugasku sbeagai ayah dan kepala rumah tangga!" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Naruto! aku mengerti tentang kekhawatiranmu tapi lihatlah juga resiko yang akan kau lewati dan juga dengan cara apa kau pergi kedimensi lain?" Tanya Kakakashi, dan terlihat bahwa Naruto saat ini mencengkram erat surai pirangnya.

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana Sensei? apa aku harus menunggu? kapan Shina akan pulang besok? seminggu? sebulan? setahun? atau setelah aku mati?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, dan untuk kali ini Kakashi diam karena ia merasa tidak memiliki jawaban dari pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Naruto.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto!" Ucap Sakura yang daritadi berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang sering kalur akhir-akhir ini, dan terlihat Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Jadi sebaiknya apa yang kita lakukan selain menunggu?" Tuntut Naruto pada sang sensei.

"Tentu saja kau harus menjemput Shina tapi tidak sekarang!" Jawab Kakashi.

"Apa maksud Sensei?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku akan memindahkanmu kedimensi lain, tapi tunnggu sampai aku dapat waktu yang tepat sehingga aku dapat membangkitkan Sharingan kembali!" Ucap Kakashi membuat Naurto san Sakura terkejut karena pasalnya dulu mata milik Kakashi sudah diambil oleh Madara waktu perang dunia ninja keempat.

"Bagaimana Kakashi-sensei masih memiliki Sharingan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki Sharingan hanya saja Chakra Obito masih aku miliki dan aku hanya dapat menggunakan Sharingan satu kali lagi dan aku akan mengirimmu ketempat Shina menggunakan Kamui seperti saat itu dimana Obito menggunakan kekuatan Kamui untuk menjemut Sasuke yang di lempar kedimensi lain oleh Kaguya!" Jawab Kakashi.

"Tapi aku tidak menyertakan dirimu Sakura!" Ucap Kakashi membuat Sakura manautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Chakraku tidak sanggup, dan aku membutuhkan dirimu untuk membantuku sama seperti Obito waktu itu!" Jelas Kakashi di balas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Kira-kira kapan kita bisa berangkat?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dua hari lagi!" Ucap Kakashi di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Sedangkan Hanami yang berada didalam kamar sedang memdengarkan pemibicaraan mereka.

"Aku akan datang! tunggu aku Niichan!" Gumam Hanami yang berjanji akan menjemput kakanya.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

Kembali ketempat Shina dan team yang sedang menjalankan Chunin Exam.

"Kau belum tidur Shina? besok kita akan di kumpulkan diberitahu sistem pertandingan selanjutnya!" Ucap Sarada menyuruh Shina untuk tidur.

"Belum, kalau kau ingin tidur! tidurlah dahulu nanti aku menyusul aku masih belum mengantuk!" Balas Shina.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kaupikirkan?" Tanya Sarada.

"Aku sedang memikirkan cara menyempurnakan jutsuku!" Jawab Shina pada Sarada.

"Memang jutsu apa?" Tanya Sarada.

"Shunshin no jutsu!" Jawab Shina.

"Kau bisa Shunshin seperti papa dan Nanadaime?" Tanya Sarada tak percaya.

"Kau pikir dengan apa aku membawa kalian kemarin ke tempat ujian chunin pertama jika tidak menggunakan Shunshin?" Balas Shina bertanya.

"Benar juga! tidak kusangka kau bisa menggunakan Shunshin!" Puji Sarada.

'Kau tidak tahu Sarada bahwa shunshinku jauh lebih sempurna dari milik ayah dan jaraknya lebih jauh dari papamu' Batin Shina, melihat Shina melamun Sarada menggoyangkan tangannya di depan muka Shina dan memanggil namanya.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Sarada.

"Maaf aku tidak mendengarkan!" Ucap Shina meminta maaf.

"Oh ya bagaimana jika salah satu diantara kita harus menjadi lawan?" Tanya Sarada pada Shina.

"Hmmmm..." terlihat Shina sedang berpikir.

"Apa kau akan membatai kami seperti ninja Kirigakure tadi?" Tanya Sarada takut.

"Tidak! kalian adalah temanku dan aku tidak akan melakukan itu pada kalian! sebenarnya aku sedikit menyesal atas insiden tadi tapi mau bagaimana lagi yang lalu biarlah berlalu!" ucap Shina bijak.

"Oh ya bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Sarada pada Shina yang dibalas anggukan oleh Shina.

"Sebenarnya kau itu bertipe elemen apa? sepertinya kau bisa menggunakan semua elemen?" Tanya Sarada.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat aku dapat menggunakan semua elemen tetapi sesungguhnya elemenku adalah angin" Jawab Shina.

"Maka dari itu kau bisa bergerak cepat dengan hembusan angin?" Tanya Sarada yang dibalas gelengan oleh Shina.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa itu adalah Shunshin no jutsu!" Jelas Shina.

"Oh ya! maaf karena aku melupakan hal itu!" Ucap Sarada di balas anggukan oleh Shina.

"Tak apa!"

Sekarang mereka di landa keheningan dan hanya terpaku menatap langit malam yang terasa menegangkan bagi mereka terutama Sarada mengingat besok adalah ujian Chunin tahap 3 dan jika apa jadinya jika ia melawan Boruto apalahi Shina sepertinya ia akan kalah.

"Kita belum bertanding jadi jangan risau seperti itu!" Ucap Shina tiba-tiba seolah bsia membaca pikiran Sarada.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan? apakau juga bisa membaca pikiran?" Tanya Sarada penasaran.

"Tidak! aku dapat melihat semuanya dari matamu, karena mata tidak mampu berbohong!" Jawab Shina.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat mata seseorang?" Tanya Sarada.

"Mungkin itu adalah kemampuan yang diturunkan oleh ayahku sehingga aku bisa melihat apa yang kau rasakan dari matamu dan saat ini kau sedang risau dan gelisah" Jawab Shina santai.

"Kemampuan macam apa itu? aneh sekali!" Ucap Sarada membuat Shina tertawa.

"Hahaha sudahlah ini sudah malam lebih baik kita istirahat agar tubuh kita besok segar bugar!" Ucap Shina yang di balas anggukan oleh Sarada kemudian mereka menuju tempat tidur masing-masing.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Shina pada kedua rekannya yang kini sedang bersiap dengan segala alat ninja demi ujian chunin tahap ketiga ini.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Boruto semangat karena tujuan ia mengikuti ujian chunin adalah untuk membuktikan dirinya kepada ayahnya.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat Boruto! nanti tenagamu habis hanya untuk jingkrak disini saja!" Nasehat Sarada di balas anggukan oleh Boruto.

Setelah persiapan semuanya selesai Shina dan kedua rekan teamnya keluar untuk berkumpul di tempat dimana akan diadakannya ujian chunin tahap tiga, tapi entah mengapa Shina merasakan bahwa Boruto seperti ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada ayahnya mengenai dirinya yang ia sendiripun tidak mengerti apa itu.

"Boruto!" Panggil Shina pada Boruto.

"Ya!"

"Sebenarnya apa hanya untuk membuktikan dirimu saja kau ingin mengikuti ujian chunin ini?" Tanya Shina to the point.

"Ya! aku ingin membuktikan diri pada ayahku bahwa tanpa dirinya aku bisa menjadi kuat!" Jawab Boruto.

"Dengar Boruto! membuktikan diri tidak hanya dengan kekuatan tetapi depat dengan tekad yang kuat dan pertemanan" Ucap Shina yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Boruto dan Sarada.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Boruto pada Shina.

"Ayahku pernah berkata bahwa teman dari gurunya pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang sampai turun temurun terus di wariskan!" Ucap Shina.

"Kalimat apa?" Tanya Boruto.

"Dengar dan jangan beritahu siapapun!" Ucap Shina di balas anggukan keduanya.

"Dalam dunia shinobi orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah!..."

"Hey!" Protes Shina

"Jangan potong sebelum aku selesai!" Ucap Shina.

"Maaf!"

"... Tapi orang yang meninggalkan teman lebih rendah dari sampah! itu yang diucapkan ayahku padaku!" Ucap Shina sembari mengingat ayahnya dulu yang memberikan kalimat itu padanya dan Hanami, Sedangkan Boruto dan Sarada tampak terkejut denagn kelimat itu

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita menuju tempat ujian chunin ketiga!" Ucap Shina di balas anggukan keduanya, kemudian mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketempat diselenggarkan ujian tahap ketiga.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

Saat ini para warga Konoha dan warga dari berbagai desa datang untuk menyaksikan pertandingan ujian chunin tahap ketiga yang menyisakan 2 team ninja Konoha, 1 team ninja Kiri, dan 1 team ninja Kumo.

Sring!

Tiba-tiba disamping sang Hokage Uzumaki Naruto muncul sosok yang tak terduga yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuannya!" Jawab Sasuke biasa.

"Sarada maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapat gelengan dari Sasuke yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Uzushio Shinachiku, aku ingin tahu sampai batas mana kemampuannya!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Memang ada apa kau urusan dengannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia muridku! dan sebelum dia menjadi muridku dialah satu-satunya orang yang mampu menghidar 3 langkah serangan kombiku selain dirimu!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Sepertinya dia hebat juga!" Pungkas Naruto.

Dan kembali kearena dimana dua belas orang yang tergabung dalam 4 team kini sedang berbaris.

"Baiklah ujian kali ini adalah ujian satu lawan satu! disini tidak akan bermain team melainkan akan bermain individu dan lawan akan ditentukan dengan papan undian!" Ucap Wasit pertandingan itu.

"Pertandingan pertama dimulai!" ucap sang wasit kemudian papan itu mulai mengacak nama dan nama pertama keluar adalah 'Uzushio Shinachiku Vs Shatorou'.

"Baiklah untuk peserta lainnya bisa keluar!" Ucap sang wasit yang meinggalkan Shina dan ninja Kirigakure bernama Shatorou.

"Uzushio Shinachiku ia melewati babak kedua dengan hebat membunuh satu ninja kirigakure dan hampir mengubur hidup-hidup dua ninja lainnya!" Ucap Chojurou sang Mizukage yang menyaksikan dari jauh pertarungan tersebut.

"Lantas siapa menurutmu yang akan memenangkan pertandingan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu! Shatorou juga memiliki rating misi tertinggi dari para Gennin lainnya bahkan Chunin!" Jelas Choujuro.

"Baiklah pertandingan dimulai!" Ucap sang wasit yang menandakan pertandingan dimulai.

Sring!

Blaaaaaaaaar!

Shina tiba-tiba menghilang dan secepat kilat muncul diatas Shatorou dengan pukulan penuh chakra, namun Shatorou dapat menghidari serangan karena reflek. Penonton yang melihat serangan dari Shina terkejut bahkan Naruto terkejut dengan kecepatan yang ditunjukan oleh Shina.

 **[** **Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu]**

Shatorou merapal jutsu namun dengan secepat kilat Shina menghilang dari pandangan Shatorou untuk menghidari peluru air yang dilancarkan oleh Shatorou.

'Dimana dia?' Batin Shatorou.

"Mencariku?" Tanya Shina yang tiba-tiba sudah di balakang Shatorou,bukan hanya Shatorou saja yang terkejut namun seluruh penonton bahkan para Kage sekalipun.

Duak!

Sesaat setelah Shatorou menengok ia dikejutkan lagi oleh pukulan yang sangat kuat membuat tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter dengan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hebat juga! Sekarang giliranku!" Ucapnya kemudian membentuk hanseal.

 **[** **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu]**

Muncul 6 bunshin kemudian menyerang kearah Shina, Shina yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai kemdian membentuk Hanseal.

 **[Raikiri]**

Shina menagrahkan keatanah kemudian Raikiri itu menyebar menyerang Bunshin itu yang kemudian lenyap menjadi air kembali.

 **[Suiton: Houmatsu Rappa]**

Mucul sebuah gelombang air besar dari belakang Shina, kemudian ia melompt untuk menghindari serangan gelombang air itu,

 **[Suiton : Suirou no Jutsu]**

Tiba-tiba Shina dikejutkan dengan penjara air yang kini mengurungnya, dan bukan hanya itu saja pada penjara air ini ada sebuah simbol aneh yang membuat Shina tidak bisa Shunshin.

"Tidak bisa teleport? itu karena dengan garis simbol ini kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan Shunshin dan kau akan kehabisan air didalam sini!" Ucap Shatorou.

'Apa begitu?' Pikir Shina kemudian membentuk Hanseal.

 **[Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu]**

Diluar penjara air muncul ratusan klon bahkan ribuan yang mengelilingi Shatorou. Kemudian para Bunshin itu menyerang kearah Shatorou dan dengan berat ia melepas kungkuangan jutsunya dan menyiapkan jutsu berikutnya.

 **[Suiton: Bakusui Shouha]**

Sebuah ledakan air membuat para Bushin Shian terhambat oleh gelombang air yang menerjang membuat Bushin itu menghilang satu persatu hingga tidak menyisakan satupun termasuk tubuh aslinya.

'Dimana dia? aku harus hati-hati dia bisa menggunakan Shunshin dan muncul dimana saja' Batin Shatorou.

 **[Katon : Gouka Mekakyu]**

Dari atas muncul sebuah api yang sangat besar membuat sekitar arena menjadi panas akibat jutsu milik Shina. Para penonton terkejut melihat jutsu itu terutama para Veteran perang dunia ninja keempat karena jutsu itu terakhir dipakai oleh Uchiha Madara yang dapat menghanguskan banyak pasukan perang pada waktu itu. Narutopun sama ia memandang pengguna jutsu tadi dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa kau yang mengajarinya Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya! tapi ia pernah melihatku menggunakan jutsu itu saat aku melatih diriku, dan mungkin dari sana ia melatih diri setelah ia melihat Handseal dan cara penggunaan Gouka Mekakyu dan Goukakyu yang tidak jauh beda!" Jawab Sasuke yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Dan satu lagi kenapa ia bisa menggunakan Shunshin bahkan lebih cepat dari Hiraishin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jika masalah itu aku juga tidak mengerti pasalnya Shunshinnya lebih cepat dari milkku juga!" Jawab Sasuke.

 **[Suiton : Gufuu Suika no Jutsu]**

Shatorou berusaha menahan bola api rakasa itu dengan pusaran badai, tapi ia sedikit ragu mengingat besarnya api dan juga posisi api itu dilancarikan dari atas.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Kedua serangan itu beradu hingga menciptakan kepulan asap yang sang besar, walau jutsu Shina dapat ditahan tetap saja efek terbesar berada dipihak Shatorou.

'Dia benar-benar lawan yang tangguh'

Suit!

Duaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Shina meluncur dari udara kemudian menghantamkan tinjunya ketanah membuat tanah hancur dengan retakan terangkat dimana-mana, bahkan wasit pertandingan lebih memilih menyingkir karena jutsu yang dikeluarkan kedua genin ini adalah jutsu A-Rank kecuali Bola api tadi.

"Tak kusangka kau masih dapat bertahan dari gempurangku dari tadi!" Ucap Shina pada Shatorou.

"Karena aku tidak mungkin menyianyiakan pertandingan seseru ini, walaupun aku kalah setidaknya aku kalah dengan bangga dapat bertarung dengan pengguna jutsu luar biasa sepertimu!" Balasnya membuat Shina tersenyum.

"Aku juag senang melawanmu! tapi sayang kita adalah lawan dalam pertandingan ini dan harus ada pemenangnya agar pertarungan selanjutnya tidak ganjil dengan hanya lima orang saja!" Ucap Shina sedikit mencandai membuat keduanya terkekeh pelan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam posisi serius lagi dan Shatorou sudah siap dengan jutsunya.

 **[Suiton: Bakusui Shouha]**

Sebuah ledakan air menjadi pembukan pertarungan keduanya lagi, dan Shina menanggapinya dengan senang hati, ia tidak mau kalah kemudian merapal Handseal.

 **[Doton: Doryuu Jouheki]**

Muncul sebuah penghalan besar yang terbuat dari tanah kemudian Shina Shunshin kepuncak benteng itu dan melihat besar ledakan air yang di buat oleh Shatorou.

"Aku harus mengakhiri!" Ucap Shina kemudian membuat handseal.

Sring!

"Skakmat!" Ucap Shina yang kini sudah mengepung Shatorou dari empat penjuru, dan kejauhan Sasuke tampak menyeringai karena sudah tahu bahwa Shina akan mengakhiri pertarungan, melihat Sasuke menyeringai membuat Naruto heran dan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena pertarungan segera berakhir!" Ucap Sasuke, yang kemudian kembali fokus menonton pertandingan.

 **[Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu]**

 **[Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu]**

 **[Futon : Kazeryu no jutsu]**

 **[** **Raiton: Raigatana]**

Serangan jutsu dengan 4 penjuru dengan Shatorou di titik tengah, kemudian sebuah ledakan besar tercipta karena gabungan keempat jutsu itu, dan setelah ledakan itu selesai terlihat tubuh Shatorou yang tergolek tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima serangan gabungan itu.

"Pemenanganya adalah Uzushio Shinachiku!" Ucap wasit pertandingan yang melihat bahwa Shatorou tidak bergerak lagi, dan sorak penontonpun terdengar pertanda mereka puas dengan pertandingan kali ini.

 **-Tobe Continued-**

 **Akhirnya bisa update juga chapter 2, yah walaupun abal-abal karena saya masih author newbie jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangannya dan juga terimakasih yang mau Review, Follow, Fovorite, atau hanya sekedar jejak saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't forget for Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Incident of Chunin Exam

**Generation of Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Family/Other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Fiction ini terinspirasi dari beberapa Fiction yang mengisahkan Shinachikuchiku terlemrar kedimensi lain. Thnkz for idea.**

* * *

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

"Pemenangnya Uzushio Shinachiku!"

Sorak dari para penonton menjadi pertanda berakhirnya pertandingan pertama yang dimenangkan oleh Shinachiku, Para Kage yang melihat kemampuan dari Shinachiku terkejut sekaligus senang karena mendapat pertandingan pembuka yang sangat mengesankan. Kemudian nama selanjutnya akan diacak untuk mentukan siapa yang akan menjadi lawan masing-masing.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : The Incident of Chunin Exam**

Setelah pertandingan pertama tadi kini papan penunjuk mulai bergilir lagi dan ternyata yang kedua adalah Uzuamaku Boruto dan seorang dari ninja Kumogakure yaitu Yurui.

"Baiklah apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya sang wasit pertandingan yang di balas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Kalau begitu pertandingan kedua dimuali" Teriak sang wasit kemudian menyingkir kepinggir lapangan.

Dan keduanya mulai menyerang menggunakan senjata masing-masing Boruto menggunakan kunai dan Yurui menggunakan pedang.

Trank!

Bunyi kedua besi berbenturan itu menggema dipenjuru area.

Boruto berusaha melakukan monuver dengan meloncat diatas Yurui tapi dengan mudah Yurui dapat menahan serangan Boruto.

Trank! Trank!

"Kau akan kalah dalam satu gambaran" Ucap Yurui meremehkan pada Boruto.

Trank!

"Satu Gambaran?" Tanya Boruto tidak mengerti tetapi masih menahan serangan dari Yurui.

"Artinya kau akan kalah" Jawabnya kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical tapi Boruto sudah menghindar kebelakang.

"Kalau begitu bilang saja jangan sembunyi-sembuyi" Ucap Boruto mengejek, memberi pukulan tangan kiri tapi dapat di tahan oleh Yurui.

"Mungkin aku akan berhenti bersembuyi di pertarungan ini" Ucap Yurui mundur selangkah kemudian dari mulutnya muncul sebuah balon berwarna biru, kemudian Yurui mundur jauh.

"Takkan kubiarkan" Balas Boruto meletupkan balon itu dengan kunai, tapi bukan meledak seperti balon pada umunya tapi ini meledak dan mengeluarkan kepulan asap.

Blaaar!

Boruto langsung terpental beberapa meter dari lokasi tadi ia berdiri.

"Balon itu meledak" Ucap Boruto sambil berdiri tertatih.

Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang tiba-tiba tercipta banyak sekali balon dengan warna berbeda-beda, Boruto yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut, dan Boruto dapat melihat bahwa Yurui di ujung yang berbeda dengan Boruto menyeringai.

Boruto menengok kearah ayahnya kemudian Shina dan Sarada, setelah itu kemudian ia fokus kedepan dan mendapati balon-balon peledak itu berjalan pelan menuju dirinya.

 _"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik"_ Tiba-tiba Boruto teringat akan ucapan ayahnya saat mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan dirinya kemarin.

"Aku takkan kalah disini" Teriak Boruto kemudian mengambil gulungan kecil, dan kemudian melempar shuriken dari tangan kanannya, sebenarnya Shuriken itu berasal dari gulungan kecil yang sudah menyegel shuriken berwarna hijau kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan bantuan alat ninja.

Dan benar saja Shuriken hijau tadi dapat melewati semua balon-balon itu tanpa meledakkannya.

Sring!

Shuriken itu berada di samping Yurui yang sedang meniup balon, Yurui yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut karena Shuriken itu dapat melewati semua balon-balonnya.

'Shuriken itu tidak akan sampai kesini' Batin Yurui, dan kemudian Shuriken itu dengan cepat bermanuver menuju Yurui yang sedang meniup Balon, dan Shuriken itu tepat mengenai balon dan membuatnya meledak, sontak saja Yurui terlempar beberapa meter setelah terkena ledakan balonnya dengan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sedangkan di bangku penonton Team Boruto yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut tapi berbeda dengan Shina yang menatap serangan itu dengan datar.

"Bagaimana ia membelokkan Shuriken hingga sebegitunya?" Tanya Sarada dengan terkejut.

"Entahlah" Jawab Shina walau sebenarnya ia tahu penyebab Shuriken itu berbelok dengan sangat menukik.

'Boruto sudah menggunakan alat ninja itu rupanya' Batin Shina.

Sedangkan di lapangan balon-balon itu menghilang seiring dengan jatuhnya Yurui. Boruto muali mendekati Yurui yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Maaf.. Sepertinya aku yang mengalahkanmu dalam satu gambaran" Ucap Boruto pada Yurui.

"Pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Boruto dari Konohagakure" Ucap sang wasit memberitahu pemenang dari pertandingan kali ini.

"Yes Niichan menang" Teriak Himawari dari kursi penonton.

"Anak itu hebat" Ucap Darui sang Raikage pada Naruto, tapi Naruto menatapnya datar karena ia tahu apa yang membuat Shuriken itu bermanufer seperti semenukik itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menang juag" Ucap Sarada bersemangat, dan pertandingan selanjutnyapun terjadi, dengan kemenangan Sarada membuat Team Boruto lolos semuanya.

Dan tak terasa kini memasuki babak Semi Final, dan yang tersisa adalah Shinachiku, Boruto, Sarada, dan Shikadai.

"Baiklah, kita sudah mencapai babak semi final dan yang memenangkan pertandingan kali ini akan maju ke babak final" Ucap sang wasit yang kemudian papan penunjuk mulai bergulir kembali dna yang muncul adalah nama Uzushio Shinachiku Vs Uchiha Sarada.

"Baiklah pertandingan semi final pertama antara Shinachiku melawan Sarada, untuk peserta lain harap menyingkir" Ucap sang wasit membuat Boruto dan Shikadai menyingkir dari lapangan.

"Baiklah pertandingan dimulai" Ucap sang wasit, tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya keduanya tampak diam dan tidak melakukan apapun hanya saling menatap.

"Ayo, ini adalah pertandingan Individu" Ucap Sang wasit tapi dihiraukan keduanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku Shina?" Tanya Sarada pada Shina, sedangkan para penonton yang melihat itu mulai tidak sabar karena pertandingan kali ini mareka hanya berbicara saja.

"Karena sebenarnya aku ingin menyerah saja tanpa ingin bertarung, karena jujur aku ingin melihat pertarunganmu dengan Boruto" Jawab Shina membuat Sarada terkejut.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau menyerah karena aku juga ingin melawanmu" Ucap Sarada kemudian maju untuk menyerang Shina dengan sebuah pukulan penuh chakranya.

Blaaaaaar!

Pukulan keras milik Sarada dapat dengan mudah di tangap oleh Shina, sontak itu membuat penonton terkejut pasalnya lawan Sarada sebelumnya sampai terpental hingga dinding retak berlubang tapi ini,kekuatan Sarada tidak berpengaruh pada Shina.

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu Sarada, jadi bersiaplah" Ucap Shina kemudian menghilang.

Sring!

"Dimana Shina?" Gumam Sarada melihat Shina menghilang.

Duak!

Tiba-tiba Sarada merasakan sebuah pukulan dari belakang yang tepat mengenai pipinya membuat dirinya terpental beberapa meter.

"Apa kau masih mampu Sarada?" Tanya Shina dan dari sorot matanya ia cemas akan Sarada.

"Tenang saja aku masih mampu" Ucap Sarada yang mulai bangkit yang kemudian di mata onyxnya muncul Sharingan dengan satu Tomoe yang kemudian bermbah menjadi dua Tomoe.

Dan dari atas sana Sasuke menatap anaknya dengan tersenyum karena dapat meningkatkan Sharingan.

"Anakmu sudah dapat meningkatkan Sharingan menjadi 2 tomoe" Ucap Naruto pad Sasuke.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar, namun dari matanya ia senang.

'Kau hebat Sarada' Batin Sauske.

Sedankan di lapangan Shina yang melihat itu tersenyum karena Sarada dapat meningkatkan Sharingan.

Sring!

Pak!

Pukulan dari Shina dapap ditahan oleh Sarada.

"Dengan mata ini aku akan dengan mudah membaca seranganmu Shina, jadi jangan remehkan aku" Ucap Sarada menyeringai.

"Kalau beigut kita lihat" Balas Shina tidak mau kalah.

Sring! Sring! Sring!

Gerakan Shina benar-benar sangat cepat nan kilat, karena kecepatannya dalam beprindah sangat cepat sekali para penonton yang melihat itu benar-benar takjub karena sebelumnya belum ada yang menandingi kecepatan dari Nanadaime Hokage apalagi ini seorang genin.

Sring!

Blaaaaar!

Serangan Shina kali ini telak mengenai Sarada di bagian perut yang membuat tubuhnya harus berjibaku di tanah dan bukan itu saja tanah yang menjadi tempat mendaratnyapun meretak besar.

Sarada mulai bangkit lagi dengan kaki bergetar karena walau dirinya adalah Uchiha kekuatan sang ibu justru mendominasi dirinya hingga ia lebih mahi di Taijutsu dan Genjutsu daripada Ninjutsu.

"Kau harus fokus Sarada, sebenarnya kau dapat mengira dimana aku akan berpijak tapi justru kau lebih memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa secepat itu" Ucap Shina memperingatkan.

'Bagaimana ia tahu yang aku pikirkan?' Pikir Sarada hingga tanpa ia Shina sudah berada tepat di samping Sarada dengan Chidori di tangan kiri.

Wush!

Blaaar!

Sarada beruntung karena di detik terakhir ia dapat menghindari serang Shina yang membuat Chidori menusuk ketanah, kemudian melompat jauh.

"Itulah yang aku maksud, kau harus fokus" Ucap Shina pada Sarada.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku, kita memang berteman tapi diluar pertandingan ini, tapi di pertandingan ini kita adalah lawan" Balas Sarada tapi tidak terlalu diperdulikan oleh Shina.

"Sudahlah Sarada, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan" Ucap Shina, sedangkan Sarada dalam hati sedikit kesal karena dengan Shina yang seperti ini artinya ia meremehkan kekuatannya.

"Apa kau meremehkanku Shina? hanya kau dapat menyelsaikan semua babak dengan mudah lantas kau menganggapku lemah karena kau merasa dirimu yang membuat kita sampai kesini?" Tanya Sarada mengeluarkan apa yang daritadi ia pikirkan, sedangkan Shina yang mendengar itu tentu saja tersinggung karena niatnya hanya membantu saja.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Shina dengan nada tersinggung, dan terlihat dari atas sana Sakura memandang putrinya dengan khawatir dan penuh harap berbeda dengan penonton yang lain yang merasa bosan dengan percakapan mereka.

"Karena memang itu adanya" Jawab Sarada keras.

"Aku tidak tahu kau berpikiran sedangkal itu" Ucap Shina dengan nada mengejek.

Boruto yang melihat perdebatan antara kedua rekan teamnyapun ikut tegang karena suasana diantara keduanya mulai memanas dan ada sedikit selisih paham, dan bukan hanya Boruto saja tapi termasuk Sasuke yang merasa cemas dengan putrinya jika Sarada terus memancing emosi dari Shina.

"Kau pecundan Shina" Teriak Sarada kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menuju arah Shina dengan tinju penuh kekuatan.

Blaaar!

Ledakan tercipta bersamaan dengan hancurnya tanah di depan Sarada, belum selesai sampai disitu Sarada memberikan sumpah serapah kepada Shina.

"Hadapi aku pecundang" Desis Sarada.

"Terserah kau mau mengataiku apa, karena aku tahu bahwa kenyataannya tidak seperti itu" Balas Sarada.

"Ya aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kau ingin memenangkan pertandingan kali ini karena ingin membuktikan diri kepada orang tua kita, karena memang kau tidak mempunyai orang tua jadi kau tidak pernah bisa merasakannya" Ucap Sarada sangat kesal tapi sepertinya ia kelewatan bahkan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan penonton lainnya terkejut dengan ucapan Sarada.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan Sarada?" Tanya Shina dengan suara beratnya berusah menahan amarah, dan tanah disekitar Shina meretak akibat ledakan energi yang di keluarkan oleh Shina.

Sontak Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut dengan ledakan energi yang ditunjukan oleh Shina karena ledakan energi ini tidak lazim bagi ninja berpangkat genin.

"Sepertinya Sarada sudah kelewatan karena membahas orang tua padanya" Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, kau benar dan pasti akan sangat buruk dampaknya" Ujar Sasuke, kemudian menengok kearah istrinya dan dapat ia lihat dari jauh bahwa wajah Sakura sangat cemas pada Sarada.

Sedangkan di lapangan pertandingan ledakan energi Shina mulai menjadi, Sarada yang melihat itu mulai menyesal dengan apa yang dirinya ucapkan tak seharusnya ia berucap seperti tadi.

"Kau boleh mengataiku sesukamu, tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau manyangkut pautkan dengan orang tuaku, dan asal kau tahu aku memiliki orang tua walau mereka jarang memperhatikanku tapi aku tahu mereka sangat sayang padaku, maka dari itu siapa saja yang berkata tidak-tidak pada orang tuaku akan mendapat akibatnya" Ucap Shina marah, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin ini terjadi tapi ia sangat tersinggung bahkan mungkin sangat marah karena ucapan dari Sarada.

"..." Sarada hanya dapat diam terpaku melihat Shina yang over power.

"Aku akan serius seperti apa yang kau mau" Ucap Shina kemudian membuat Handseal dengan cepat.

 **[Mokuton : Jokai Koutan]**

Muncul akar-akar kemudian pohon-pohon yang merayap dengan cepat menuju Sarada, melihat itu Sarada bergerak dengan cepat untuk menghindari jepitan pohon-pohon itu, para kage dan penonton yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main karena Mokunton adalah jutsu milik Shodaime Hokage, dan yang mereka tahu yang dapat menggunakan selain beliau adalah Yamato.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia dapat menggunakan Elemen kayu?" tanya para penonton.

"Mustahil, bagaimana mungkin ia menggunakan Elemen kayu?" Ucap Darui terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau benar Raikage, mustahil bagi seorang Genin melakukan itu" Balas Mizukagi yaitu Choujuro yang tak kalah terkejut dari Darui.

'Sebenarnya siapa dia? dia memiliki kekuatan Mokunton' Batin Naruto yang kemudian melirik kearah Sasuke yang menatap pertandingan dengan cemas.

"Kau mencemaskannya Teme?" Tanya Naruto retoris.

"Tentu saja Dobe" Jawab Sasuke, Sedangkan dilapangan pertandingan Shina menatap serangannya tadi dengan datar, sesaat kemudian ia membuat Handseal.

 **[Mokunton no jutsu]**

Setelah Shina merapal jutsu pohon-pohon tadi mulai masuk kedalam tanah kembali yang menyisakan tubuh Sarada yang tergolek tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh luka sayatan. Setelah seluruh pohon-pohon itu sudah hilang, Shina kemudian berjalan mendekati Sarada untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Maafkan aku Sarada, hanya saja aku tidak suka kau berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang orang tuaku, dan kurasa ini cukup untuk menjadi pelajaran yang berharga untukmu agar berpikir sebelum berbicara" Ucap Shina, kemudian wasit yang memimpin pertandiganpun mendekat kearah Shina dan mengumumkan pemenang dari pertandingan ini.

Tak lama berselang muncul team medis yang datang untuk memberi pertolongan pada Sarada, tapi dengan halus Shina bicara pada team medis bahwa ia yang akan merawat Sarada, dan pada akhinya team medispun menyetujui permintaan dari Shina.

"Biar aku yang merawatnya" Ucap Shina meminta pada team medis.

"Baiklah kami percayakan padamu" Ucapnya dibalas anggukan oleh Shina, yang kemudian membawa tubuh Sarada menuju bangku penonton atau lebih tepatnya menuju tempat Sakura.

Sring!

Dengan cepat Shina muncul didepan Sakura dengan menggendong Sarada.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha-san, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud" Ucap Shina minta maaf.

"Tak apa lagipula ini adalah salah Sarada yang berbicara seenaknya, dan yang terpenting kita obati Sarada terlebih dahulu" Ucap Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Shina, kemudian Sakura menyalurkan chakra penyembuhnya pada Sarada untuk menutup luka yang dialami Sarada.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Shina pada Sakura.

"Ia tidak apa hanya mengalami luka sayatan saja, oh ya bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan Mokunton? setahuku hanya orang yang memiliki DNA Shodaime Hokage yang dapat melakukannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Certinya panjang, yang pasti aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini semenjak aku lahir bukan ijeksi DNA atau sejenisnya" Jawab Shina, dan Sakura tahu bahwa Shina masih belum mau bercerita yang mungkin akan ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang tuanya.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

Sedangkan didimensi Shina berasal tampak sang Nanadaime Hokage sudah menyiapkan dirinya dengan memakai jubah berwarna merah dengan corak lidah api bertuliskan 'Nanadime Hokage' dipunggungnya tak lupa hitae ate berlambang Konoha.

"Apa persiapannya sudah siap Sensei?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Sudah, jadi apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Kakashi yang di balas anggukan oleh pasangan suami istri itu.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa dimensi yang kau akan datangi, jadi apapun itu kau harus berhati-hati, dan aku hanya dapat mempertahankan Sharingan ini sampai 3 hari, jadi sebelum 3 hari kau harus menemukan Shina, dan saat menemukan Shina kau harus memberikan kode melalui kunai Hiraishin ini" Nasehat Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau Nasehati Sensei" Jawab Naruto.

"Bagus, dan secepat mungkin kau harus masuk Naruto" Ucap Kakashi kemudian menutup kedua matanya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya yang menampakan mangekyou Sharingan.

"Sakura" Panggil Kakashi dan tentu saja ia tahu maksud dari sang Sensei, kemudian Sakura memegang bahu Kakashi dengan segel Byakugou aktif.

"Sekarang" Ucap sang Sensei keras.

 **[Kamui]**

Sebuah lubang vortex besar tercipta dengan cepat Naruto memasuki lubang itu.

Tap! Tap!

Sebuah langkah kaki cepat terdengar di belakang Kakashi dan Sakura, dan dengan cepat sang pemilik langkah yaitu Uzumaki Hanami iku mengikuti langkah sang ayah untuk masuk kedalam lubang Vortex itu.

Wush!

"Hanami!" Teriak Sakura kala melihat Hanami memasuki lubang Vortex itu, dan dengan cepat ia melepas pegangannya dari sang Sensei dan ikut melesat memasuki lubang Vortex itu.

Wush!

Beberap saat setelah Sakura memasuki lubang Vortex itu, lubang itu semakin mengecil dan kemudian menghilang, Kakashi yang memandang tak percaya karena tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Sial, dengan ikutnya Sakura memasuki Kamui, maka tidak akan ada cara bagiku untuk membuka Kamui lagi karena chakraku tak akan cukup" Desis Kakashi kesal bercampur cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluarga Uzumaki itu.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

Tanpa diberitahu oleh papan penunjuk mereka semua tahu bahwa pertarungan selanjutnya adalah antara Uzumaki Boruto melawan Nara Shikadai.

"pertarungan semi final kedua adalah antara Uzumaki Boruto dan Nara Shikadai, pertarungan dimulai" Ucap wasit pertandingan memulai pertandingan kali ini.

Boruto dan Shikadai dengan lesatan cepat maju kedepan dengan berbagi pukulan dan hantaman Kunai. Shikadai yang tidak terlalu ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekatpun terlihat bahwa ia sangat kewalahan menghadapi Boruto, ia mengambil inisiatif dengan meloncat kebelakang kemudian membuat Handseal.

 **[Kagemane No jutsu]**

Sebuah bayangan kemudian muncul dari telapak kaki Shikadai yang kemudian berusaha untuk menangkap Boruto, tapi tidak semudah itu karena Boruto meloncat untuk menghindari kontak bayangan.

 **[Kagebunshin no jutsu]**

Lima klon bayangan tercipta berusaha untuk memecahkan konsentrasi dari Shikadai, bayangan Borutopun sama saja mencari celah untuk mendekat kearah Shikadai agar dapat memukulnya sehingga bayangannya gagal.

"Rasakan ini" Ucap Boruto sambil mengarahkan pukulan khas klan Hyuga pada Shikadai.

Sedetik sebelum pukulan dari Boruto mengenai Shikadai, gerakan Boruto terhenti dan ternyata semua klon milik Boruto sudah terkena jebakan bayangan lingkarang sempurna.

Boft!

Bayangan milik Boruto menghilang dan tentu, dan kini jutsu milik Shikadai hanya berhadapan dengan Boruto, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan pengikat bayangan tapi berulang kali ia mencoba hasilnya sama saja.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau menyerah saja Boruto" Ucap Shikadai, namun reaksi Boruto berbeda ia hanya tersenyum sinis, kemudian mengambil gulungan yang ia gunakan sama seperti pertandingan sebelumnya.

Boft! Boft! Boft!

Dari kertas-kertas segel yang terjatuh tadi sontak muncul sangat banyak sekali bayangan, tentu saja Shikadai yang melihat itu terkejut karena ia tidak melihat Boruto menggunakan Handesal Kagebunshin, tak hanya Shikadai tapi juga seluruh penonton termasuk para Kage.

Klon milik Boruto berdiri mengelilingi Shikadai dari pinggir lapangan, sedangkan Boruto yang asli, melihat itu Shikadai mengehela nafas sebentar kemudian menjatuhkan kunainya.

"Aku menyerah" Ucap Shikadai dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Dan riuhpun terjadi di bangku penonton karena sang keturunan Nara ini menyerah sebelum ada pertarungan yang menarik.

"Aku seperti merasakan dejavu" Ucap Ino sambil melirik Temari disebelahnya yang terkikik pelan.

"Dia melakukannya lagi" Ucap Shina dan mendapat afeksi penuh dari ketiga ibu rumah tangga itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Dia menggunakan alat ninja instan ini itu lagi, dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Nanadaime?" jawab Naruto.

"Pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Boruto dari Konohagakure, ia masuk ke final dan melawan Uzushio Shinachiku" Teriakan sang wasit menjadi penentu siapa pemenang dari pertandingan kali ini, dan sontak Boruto langsung meloncat girang.

Sring!

Tiba-tiba dengan hembusan angin dan kilatan kuning Naruto sudah berada di tengah lapangan, Boruto yang melihat ayahnya seketika langsung menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ada apa dengan Hokage apa ia merasa bangga terhadapa putra? sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menghampirinya" tanya Tsuchikage pada Kage lainnya.

"Kami tidak tahu, lebih baik kau lihat saja" Jawab Gaara, kemudian melihat apa yang terjadi di tengah lapangan.

"Kau melihatnya Tousan, selanjutnya adalah pertarunagn terakhirku" Ucap Boruto penuh rasa senang karena dapat membuktikan diri, dengan mengacungkan tinjunya pada Naruto, namun ekspresi Naruto tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Boruto karena sang ayah hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Tap!

Naruto langsung memegang tangan kanan Boruto dan menarik bajunya dan disana tersembunyi sebuah alat ninja penyegel jutsu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Ini..." Boruto tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mejawab pertanyaan dari ayahnya.

"Ini dilarang di ujian, menggunakan alat ninja bukan chakramu sendiri merusak tujuan ujian Chunin yang mana bertujuan untuk mendidik seorang genin" Ucap Naruto melepas tangan Boruto, sedangkan Boruto sendiri hanya dapat menunduk.

"Uzumaki Boruto didiskualifikasi dari pertandingan kali ini, dan pemenangnya adalah Nara Shikadai" Ucap Naruto memberikan keputusan final dan sontak itu membuat semuanya kaget.

Di bangku penonton Shina hanya memandang kelapangan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa sadar suara riuh penonton itu membuat Sarada sadar akan pingsannya.

"Kau sudah sadar Sarada?" Tanya sang ibu pada Sarada.

"Dimana Shina Mama?" Tanya Sakura pada ibunya, dan Sakura hanya memberikan jawaban dengan mengacungkan jarinya dimana Shina sedang memandang kedepan.

"Shina!" Panggil Sarada.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Shina tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal ucapanku tadi" jawab Shina.

"Tak apa lagipula tadi hanya pertandingan, dan lebih baik kau lihat disana" Ucap Shina sembari menunjuk ketengah lapangan dimana Boruto memandang ayahnya dengan campur aduk.

"Kenapa dengan Boruto?" Tanya Sarada sedikit cemas.

"Boruto didiskualifikasi dari ujian chunin" Jawab Shina.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sarada tak mengerti kenapa Boruto didiskualifikasi.

"Itu karena Boruto menggunakan alat bantu ninja yang dilarang pada ujian Chunin kali ini" Jawab Shina yang mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Sarada.

"Dasar bodoh" Desis Sarada kesal dengan tingkah Boruto.

Tap!

Boruto menampik tangan Naruto yang memegangnya dengan menatap keji kepada sang ayah.

"Ikut dengan Ayah Boruto, kita berada ditengah-tengah ujian dan sebentar lagi akan diadakan pertandingan final kita bisa bicara nanti" Ucap Naruto pada putranya.

"Tidak aku tidak ingin ikut dengan ayah, Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika ayah lebih memperhatikanku" Teriak Boruto keras pada Naruto.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi jika ayah lebih memperhatikan keluarga ayah, dan mau menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih denganku, dan apa? Ayah ingin bicara denganku? Apa Ayah punya waktu?" Lanjut Boruto yang tanpa sadar matanya kini mulai meneteskan air mata, sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat memandang sang putra dengan tatapan sendu.

"Dengarkan ayah dulu Boruto" Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan sang putra.

"Apa yang ingin ayah jelaskan? bahwa ini bukan kesalahan Ayah?" Teriak Boruto yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Dia benar kau tahu" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menyela pembicaraan ayah dan anak ini.

"Boruto tidak bisa menang dan kami sangat kecewa, Nanadaime-sama, jujur saja saya ingin membuat pengumuman ini setelah ia menang di final nanti" Ucap Pria paruh baya berbadan gemuk memakai kacamata.

"Kau.." Desis Naruto.

"Dengan kalian semua, Boruto menggunakan alat ninja yang ilmiah, benda itu memang dilarang di kompetisi ini tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa alat ini yang membawa dirinya sampai ketahap ini" Ucapnya pada semua orang.

"Katasuke" Panggil Naruto tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh pria yang bernama Katasuke.

"Itu sebabnya kelima Kage dan semua orang yang ada didesa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukan alat ilmiah ninja dan..." Ucapan Katasuke terpotong karena merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat.

Sring!

"Bukan aku berpihak pada Nanadaime tapi aku berbicara secara fakta bahwa yang dikatakannya benar karena kompetisi ini dibuat untuk menguji para Genin" Ucap Shina tiba-tiba datang kelapangan pertandingan dan memotong pembicaraa Katasuke.

"Hah kau berkata seperti itu apa karena kau takut melawan Boruto di pertandingan final?" Tanya Katasuke meremehkan.

"Takut katamu? tidak ada yang membuatku takut termasuk dirimu" Jawab Shina yang memandang remeh pada Katasuke.

Syut!

Duar!

Tiba-tiba muncul orang bertubuh gempal dengan memakai separuh penutup mata yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Shina.

"Mundur dibelakangku cepat" Perintah Naruto pada Boruto yang diikuti oleh semuanya tapi tidak dengan Shina yang menatap orang didepannya dengan wajah datar, karena memang sebelumnya ia pernah merasasakan chakra dari orang didepannya.

Cring!

Tiba-tiba dijari milik orang itu muncul seperti kuku berwarna merah, yang kemudian di tancapkan ketanah, dan sontak itu membuat ledakan energi yang sangat besar.

Blaaaaaaaaar!

Arena lapangan pertandingan itu mulai runtuh dan kemudian hancur rata dengan tanah seiring dengan teriakan histeris pada warga, para Kage dan Shinobi lainnya bergerak cepat untuk mengevakuasi para warga yang ada ditribun penonton.

Tak lama berselang muncul sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat memakai penutup wajah ala pernikahan yang dimatanya kini terlihat Byakugan aktif.

Sring!

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Sosok itu dengan cepat berdiri melayang di belakang Naruto dan mengayunkan tendangannnya tapi sedetik sebelum tendangan itu mengenai Naruto, Shina dengan cepat pula menahan tendanga itu.

"Tak semudah itu" Ucap Boruto tersenyum pernuh arti.

Duak!

Pukulan Shina ditahan olehnya tapi tubuhnya tepat terpental beberapa meter karena kuatnya pukulan Shina.

"Lumayan" Gumamnya, melihat serangannya tidak terlalu berefek Shina kemudian membuat Handseal.

 **[Katon : Gouka Mekakyu]**

Sebuah bola api raksasa dengan cepat menuju kearahnya, tapi sosok itu hanya menatap datar bola api itu, kemudian mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang menampilkan mata Rinnegan.

Swush!

Serangan Shina deserap oleh Rinnegan yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Kukembalikan" Ucapnya yang kemudian ditangan kirinya mengeluarkan sebuah bola api raksasa yang di yakini adalah serangan dari Shina tadi.

'Sial' batin Shina kemudian membuat Handseal dengan cepat karena bola api itu dengan cepat menuju arahnya.

 **[Hiarishin : Jikkukan ninjutsu]**

Dan dengan cepat bola api itu menghilang karena Shina memindahkannya kesuatu tempat, dan nampak Naruto terkejut dengan jutsu yang digunakan oleh Shina.

"Hebat juga kau bocah" ucapnya meremehkan.

"Kinshiki" Panggilnya pada rekannya yang bertubuh gempal.

"Aku siap Momoshiki-sama!" Tanggap orang bertubuh gempal yang bernama Kinshiki yang kemudian dengan cepat bertukar posisi yakni Shina yang melawan Kinshiki, Sasuke yang melihat muridnya ingin yang bertarung dengan Kinshiki berniat ingin membantu tapi Shina melarang.

"Tak usah membantuku, Sensei lawan yang satunya kurasa ia lebih merepotkan" Ucap Shina penuh keyakinan yang di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke yang kini kembali fokus pada Momoshiki.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kita tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu padanya, karena serangan ninjutsu akan berbalik pada diri kita sendiri seperti apa yang dilakukan Shina tadi" Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Tampaknya aku yang menjadi target mereka karena saat ia datang ia langsung menyerang diriku jadi aku akan memancing dia" Ucap Naruto.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Namaku adalah Momoshiki Otsusuki dan yang sedang bertarung dengan bocah itu adalah pelayanku Kinshiki Otsusuki" Jawab Momoshiki pada keduanya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sebelum aku membunuhmu maka akan kujawab pertanyaanmu, tujuanku adalah mengembalikan chakra menjadi satu dan memperbaiki apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaguya" Jawab Momoshiki.

"Lantas setelah semua tujuan tercapai apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Untuk membuat pil yang akan membuat kami selamanya muda, kekal, dan tak terkalahkan, dan kalian sebagai Manusia aku merasa kasihan yang akan berakhir" Jawab Momoshiki.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

"Itu tidak akan terjadi" Teriak Shina sesaat setelah berhasil menjatuhkan Kinshiki, dan terlihat penampilan Shina sedikit berbeda dengan jubah merah dengan aksen lidah api dibawahnya dan dipunggungnya terdapat lambang spiral didalam lingakaran dan tak lupa sepasang pupil mata berwarna kuning dengan garis Horizontal.

"Selama aku masih disini itu tidak akan terjadi" Ucap Shina menantang Momoshiki, dan terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke menatap kearah Shina dengan tatapan tekejut.

Sring!

Shina menghilang dan kemudian muncul diatas Momoshiki dengan bola spiral berwarna biru.

 **[Rasengan]**

 **= Tobe Continued =**

* * *

Yo Akhirnya Update juga setelah sekian lama, dan maaf kalau tata bahasa masih belum baik karena saya menulis sesuai orginal Boruto The Movie ya walau ada revisi sedikit. dan bagaimana menurut para Reader? jelek? atau gimana? dan maaf kalau ceritanya menggantung hehe.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Final Battle

**Generation of Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Family/Other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N : Fiction ini terinspirasi dari beberapa Fiction yang mengisahkan Shinachikuchiku terlemrar kedimensi lain. Thnkz for idea.**

 **NB :** _ **Naruto**_ **(Naruto ayah Shina),** _ **Sakura**_ **(Sakura Ibu Shina), Naruto (Naruto Ayah Boruto), Sakura (Sakura Ibu Sarada)**

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

"Itu tidak akan terjadi" Teriak Shina sesaat setelah berhasil menjatuhkan Kinshiki, dan terlihat penampilan Shina sedikit berbeda dengan jubah merah dengan aksen lidah api dibawahnya dan dipunggungnya terdapat lambang spiral didalam lingakaran dan tak lupa sepasang pupil mata berwarna kuning dengan garis Horizontal.

"Selama aku masih disini itu tidak akan terjadi" Ucap Shina menantang Momoshiki, dan terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke menatap kearah Shina dengan tatapan tekejut.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Ugh... Dimana aku?" Ucap sosok pria setengah baya bersurai pirang dengan jubah merah bertliskan 'Nanadaime Hokage' yang tak lain adalah _Naruto_ +, kemudian ia melihat kesekitar dan disana terdapat dua sosok wanita berambut soft pink yang ia kenal sebagai Istri dan Anaknya.

" _Sakura-chan_ Hanami bangunlah, kenapa kalian bisa berada disini?" Tanya _Naruto_ cemas melihat mereka bisa sampai disini.

"Egh..." Tampak keduanya menggeliat pertanda mereka akan sadar sebentar lagi.

"Dimana aku" _Sakura_ mulai sadar setelah mendengar panggilan dari _Naruto_ begitu juga dengan Hanami.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" _Naruto_ mengulang pertanyaannnya lagi, dan terlihat _Sakura_ masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar kenapa ia bisa ada disini.

"Itu karena Hanami mengikutimu meloncat melalui portal Kamui" Jawab _Sakura_ , dan sontak pasadangan suami istri itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah Hanami yang hanya bisa nyengir.

"Hehehe... Gomen aku hanya ingin membantu Ayah" Ucap Hanami gugup karena melihat tatapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau itu membuat Ibu khawatir, kau pikir kau bisa membantu disini? kau hanya akan merepotkan ayahmu" Omel _Sakura_ , sednagkan Hanami hanya dapat menunduk diam.

"Sudahlah _Sakura_ -chan karena kau dan Hanami sudah berada disini maka tidak ada pilihan lagi, jadi kita akan mencari Shina bersama-sama" Ucap _Naruto_ menenangkan suasana yang di balas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita seperti berada di dunia Shinobi" Ucap Hanami kemudian membuat _Naruto_ dan _Sakura_ menoleh dan ternyata benar saja meraka berada didunia Shinobi.

"Apa Kamui dari Kakashi-sensei gagal?" Tanya _Sakura_.

"Tidak, aku yakin kita sudah berada didimensi lain bisa saja dimensi lain disini sama seperti waktu kita terkena Genjutsu dari Obito dulu" Jawab _Naruto_ memberikan asumsinya.

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya jad-..." Ucapan _Sakura_ terpotong kala sebuah ledakan besar muncul.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hanami.

"Ayah juga tidak tahu, lebih baik kita menuju kesana siapa tahu Kakakmu berada disana, dan aku juga mersakan chakra yang tidak asing lagi" Ucap _Naruto_ kemudian mengaktifkan Bijuu Mode-nya.

"Chakra siapa _Naruto_?" Tanya _Sakura_ heran.

"Aku sangat kenal chakra ini, dan chakra ini adalah chakra milik Kurama" Jawab _Naruto_ , kemudian mengaktifkan Bijuu Transform.

"Sugoi, aku tidak menyangka ayah memiliki kekuatan seperti ini" _Naruto_ tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Hanami, sedangkan Hanami masih sibuk mengagumi benda kuning dengan garis hitam yang membentuk seperti rubah.

"Baiklah kita berangkat" Ucap _Naruto_ kemudian dengan cepat mereka menuju sumber ledakan.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Shina penuh rasa ketidakpercayaaan kala Shina menggunakan jubah merah dengan aksen lidak api dibawahnya tak lupa sepasang pupil mata berwana kuning dengan garis hitam horizontal.

"Kau ceroboh Kinshiki" Ucap Momoshiki yang melihat bawahannya terkena pukulan keras dari Shina.

"Maaf, saya terlalu menganggapnya remeh" Balasnya.

"Sekarang giliran kami menyerang balik" Ucap Shina yang kemudian membuat Handseal dengan cepat.

 **[Mokunton : Kajukai Kourin]**

Krek!

Dari tanah muncul akar yang kemudian membentuk sebuah bunga raksasa, Momoshiki yang melihat itu kemudian mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang sontak bunga raksasa itu terhisap oleh Rinnegan.

"Ninjutsu tidak akan pernah berguna melawanku" Ucap Momoshiki dengan nada sombongnya, Shina yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus sedetik yang kemudian digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sring!

Dengan kecepatan kilat Shina sudah berada dibelakang Momoshiki

 **[Senpou : Kawazu Kumite]**

Tap!

Dengan sigap pukulan keras dari Momoshiki dapat ditahan ditahan dengan mudah oleh Shina, melihat itu Momoshiki hanya tersenyum remeh kemudian meluncurkan pukulan kedua dengan cepat nan kuat tapi Shina sudah menghilang dari tempat.

Sring!

Shina tiba-tiba muncul diatas Momoshiki dengan sebuah pukulan tapi pukulan itu dapat di mentahkan oleh Momoshiki hingga membuat Shina harus terseret beberapa meter.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan dari Shina.

"Kita harus mencari cari lain" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengaktifkan Bijuu mode.

"Akan kutunjukan apa itu keputus asaan" Ucap Momoshiki yang mengacungkan tangan kirinya yang sektika muncul serangan-serangan yang tadi berhasil ia hisap termasuk jutsu milik Shina.

Sring!

Dengan sigap Naruto mengaktifkan Bijuu transform yang kemudian dengan kecepatan kilat menghindari serangan dari Momoshiki.

Krak!

Sebuah lilitan pohon mengenai Bijuu transform dan itu membuatnya melemah.

"Sial" Desis Naruto.

 **[Futon : Chou Kazeryuu no jutsu]**

Sebuah naga angin berukuran besar melesat dengan cepat menuju barikade batangan kayu yang menghadang yang kemudian menghancurkan kayu-kayu itu tanpa ampun.

 **[Kazeryuu Kai]**

"Hati-hati jangan menggunakan Ninjutsu padanya karena ia bisa membalikannya" Peringat Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu aku membatalkan jutsuku" Jawab Shina.

"Kalian sudah selesai bicaranya? kalau sudah selesai tolong bantu aku" Ucap Naruto, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto yang kemudian mengaktifkan Susono`o nya.

"Percuma kalian mau menggunakan penghalang apapun karena kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, karena aku abadi..." Ucap Momoshiki meremehkan.

".. Saksikan aku, dengan kekuatan pil ini seketika aku mendapat kekuatan yang sangat besar" Ucap Momoshiki pada Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Jangan bercanda itu kekuatan yang tidak nyata karena tidak berasal dari diri sendiri" Ucap Shina keras yang di balas kekehan remeh dari Momoshiki.

"Hahahaha... Makhluk Vulgar seperti kalian tidak akan mengerti lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan? aku tidak ingin menghancurkannya tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain karena aku akan membuat permainan yang lebih bagus lagi" Ucap Momoshiki kemudian menelan pil yang berada di tangannya.

"Ada juga jutsu yang sudah aku dapatkan sebelumnya tapi belum aku gunakan disini..." Lanjutnya kemudian di tangan kanannya muncul bola hitam yang lama kelamaan semakin membesar menyerupai Bijuu dama.

"Jika kita kalah berakhirlah sudah" Ucap Sasuke membantu mempertahankan Bijuu Transform dengan Susano'o, kemudian muncul sebuah badai karena jutsu yang dihisap kemudian di keluarkan oleh Momoshiki dan badai itu sedikit demi sedikit merusak lapisan dari Susano'o.

 **[Futon : Kazejin No Jutsu]**

Shina membuat handseal yang kemudian Muncul sebuah selimut angin yang melapisi Bijuu Transform.

"Ini akan membantu" Ucap Shina yang dibalas anggukan pertanda terimakasih walau sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan tentang Shina tapi ia menahannya karena ini bukan waktu dan tempat yang tempat.

"Percuma kalian mau membuat berapa lapispun, tidak akan dapat menahan seranganku" Ucap Momoshiki dengan tangan kanan membawa sebuah bola hitam yang sekarang ukurannya hampir seperti Konoha.

"Sasuke kau jaga mereka, biar aku yang urus ini" Ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Naruto kemudian yang akhirnya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku percayakan padamu Naruto" Balas Sasuke yang kemudian membuat lapisan pelindung didalam Bijuu Transform yang melindungi Shina, Boruto, Sarada, dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo Kurama kita jangan kalah" Teriak Naruto yang kemudian Bijuu Transform membesar hingga menyerupai Ashura mode.

"Rasakan" Ucap Momoshiki menurunkan bola raksasa itu tapi bola itu justru tertelan oleh Bijuu Transform, melihat itu Boruto tak kuasa menahan jertinya melihat sang ayah yang mengorbankan dirinya

"Tidaaak! Ayah!" Teriak Boruto cemas melihat bola raksasa itu hampir meledak.

Duaaaaaaaar!

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta di dalam Bijuu Transform, walau begitu tetap saja efek dari gelombang kejut ledakan itu membuat lingkungan disekitarnya mendapatkan dampaknya.

"Ugh..." Tampak Shina memegang pundaknya yang sepertinya terluka dalam karena sebelum ledakan itu ia sempat membuat lapisan Mokunton.

"Kau tak apa Shina?" Tanya Sasuke yang penampilannya tidak jauh beda dengan Shina.

"Aku tak apa hanya cedera sedikit dibagian pundak karena menggunakan Mokunton tadi, lalu bagaimana keadaan Boruto dan Sarada?" Tanya Shina kemudian.

"Mereka tidak apa hanya pingsan karena tak kuat menahan ledakan energi yang besar tadi, dan juga terimakasih atas bantuannya" Ujar Sasuke dibalas anggukan oleh Shina.

"Sama-sama, lalu dimana Hokage-sama?" Tanya Shina mengalihkan pandangan kesekitar arena yang rusak parah tetapi tidak mendapati keberadaan sang Nanadaime.

"Sial, mereka pasti sudah berhasil membawa Naruto saat ia kehabisan chakra karena menahan ledakan seperti itu" Desis Sasuke geram.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita urus terlebih dahulu Sarada dan Boruto, mengenai Hokage-sama kita bisa membicarakannya dengan Kage lainnya karena ini juga menyangkut kelangsungan hidup manusia" Ucap Shina, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya takjub karena disaat situasi seperti ini dia dapat berbikir dengan jernih.

"Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kita bawa Sarada dan Boruto kerumah sakit, dan setelah ini aku akan memikirkan cara untuk membawa kembali Naruto" Balas Sasuke kemudian keduanya sesegera menuju rumah sakit.

= Generation Of Uzumaki =

Tampak dirumah sakit Konoha tampak banyak orang berlalu lalang karena memang dampak dari serangan dadakan Momoshiki meninggalkan dampak yang cukup besar terutama bagi penduduk yang berada disekitar arena.

"Ugh andai aku dapat lebih berpikir jernih mungkin dampaknya tidak akan seburuk ini" Gumam Shina berdecak karena andai dirinya sempat berpikir menggunakan Jikkukan Hiraishin maka dampaknya tidak akan seburuk ini.

"Argggghhh" Geram Shina kesal karena besar kecil dampak ini adalah penyebabny dirinya juga.

"Kau kenapa Shina?" Tanya Sarada yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Shina yang diikuti oleh Boruto yang menundukan wajahnya pertanda ia sedang bersedih hati.

"Aku tidak apa, hanya saja aku sedikit menyesal karena jika tadi aku sempat berpikir jernih pasti dampaknya tidak akan sebesar ini" Jawab Shina.

"Sudahlah tak apa, ini juga bukan kesalahanmu" Hibur Sarada.

"Tapi Hokage..." Ucap Shina menunduk, dirinya membayangkan jika ini terjadi pada ayahnya walau sebenarnya sama saja.

"Kau tenang ayahku adalah seorang Hokage, aku yakin ayah akan baik-baik saja" Sahut Boruto tersenyum, tapi Shina dapat melihat pancaran mata itu menggambarkan kesedihan.

Wush!

Shina langsung mengerjapkan matanya kala ia merasakan chakra yang sudah tidak asing baginya yang berasal dari arah utara, dan ia yakin ini adalah chakra milik mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu, nanti aku akan kembali" Ucap Shina kemudian berlari melocati atap-atap rumah yang tidak terbilang bagus lagi, sesegera mungkin ia harus memastikan apa asumsinya benar.

Tap!

Shina berdiri diatas pohon yang berada di hutan yang posisinya tidak jauh dari gerbang desa, ia menunggu siapa pemilik chakra ini karena ia merasakan chakranya semakin mendekat kearahnya. Dan setelah terlihat siapa pemilik chakra itu Shina terbelalak melihat tiga orang yang sangat familiar untuknya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Hanami" Teriak Shina kemudian mengambil langkah dengan cepat yang kemudian memeluk mereka atau lebih tepatnya _Sakura_.

"Aku merindukan kalian" Ucap Shina tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

Duak!

"Ittai Shanabayou" Ringis Shina kala kepalanya merasakan pukulan dari sang ibu.

"Kenapa Ibu memukulku?" Tanya Shina sambil mengelus kepala pirangnya.

"Kenapa? apa kau tidak sadar kau menghilang selama beberap minggu dan kau tanya kenapa!" Ucap _Sakura_ dengan penuh rasa geram pada putra sulungnya, tapi ia tidak dapat memungkiri perasaan lega dan bahagia kala putranya ini ternya baik-baik saja.

"Kau tak apa Niichan?" Tanya Hanami pada sang kakak, kemudian keluarga kecil itu mengambil posisi duduk dibawah sebuah batang pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Aku tak apa hanya pundakku cedera sedikit" Jawab Shina.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Tanya _Sakura_ cemas karena baru sadar pakaian yang dipakai Shina sudah robek disana sini.

"Tadi kami sempat bertarung dengan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki Otsusuki, dan tadi nyaris kami hampir tewas jika saja Hokage tidak menggunakan Bijuu Transform ukuran besar dan aku yakin kalian juga melihat ledakan tadi" Jawab Shina yang mendapat tatapan terkejut dari _Naruto_ dan _Sakura_.

"Otsusuki bagaimana mungkin ada keturunan lain lagi dan kau bilang apa tadi `Hokage`? sebenarnya kita berada di dimensi mana?" Tanya _Naruto_ bingung begitu juga _Sakura_ dan Hanami, dan setelah itu dapat terlihat wajah Shina yang menyendu membut _Sakura_ cemas.

"Ada apa Shina kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" Tanya _Sakura_ pada sang putra.

"Kita memang berada di dimensi lain, tapi disini sama dengan yang ada didunia asal kita hanya saja..." Ucap Shina menggantung membuat mereka penasaran.

"Hanya apa?" Tanya _Naruto_ dan _Sakura_ bersamaan.

"Hanya saja disini aku dan Hanami tidak terlahir karena didunia ini ayah menikah dengan bibi Hinata dan Ibu menikah dengan Paman Sasuke, dan kalian tahu betapa sulitnya aku harus menjalani kehidupan diduni ini" Jawab Shina menunduk, sedangkan _Naruto_ dan _Sakura_ terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa mereka tidak berjodoh didunia ini.

"Hey jagoan dengarkan ayah" Shina mendongak untuk menyimak ucapan sang ayah.

"Kita adalah keluarga mau disini maupun dimanapun tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa kita adalah keluarga, kau dan Hanami memang tidak terlahir didunia ini tapi kau dan Hanami sudah lahir ditengah ayah dan ibu itu sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan kebahagian kami" Ucap _Naruto_ memberikan nasehat pada putranya.

"Yang dibilang ayahmu benar, dan ingat maupun kau disini atau didunia kita kau dan Hanami tetap anak dari Uzumaki _Naruto_ dan Uzumaki _Sakura_ jadi jangan pernah bersedih lagi" Senyum Shina langsung merekah kala mendengar ucapan ayah dan ibunya.

"Jadi apakah kita bisa pulang sekarang?" Tanya Hanami diikuti anggukan oleh _Sakura_.

"Tidak, aku bukan type orang yang akan meninggalkan masalah begitu saja, ayah pernah bilang bahwa didunia shinobi orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah tapi orang yang meninggalkan teman lebih rendah dari sampah maka disini aku akan membuktikan tekadku, dan aku akan menyelamatkan Hokage yang dibawa oleh Momoshiki" Jawab Shina penuh keyakinan tak menyadari kedua orangtuanya menatap dirinya dengan bangga.

'Kau memang hebat dan pantang menyerah seperti ibumu/ ayahmu' Batin _Naruto_ dan _Sakura_.

"Maaf tapi ayah tidak bisa membantumu karena ini akan melanggar peraturan ruang dan waktu, ayah hanya dapat memberikan ini sebagai alat untu kau kembali" Ucap _Naruto_ memberika sebuah kunai bercabang tiga pada putranya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Shina.

"Itu adalah kunai Hiraishin tapi berbeda sedikit kau perlu menancapkannya ketanah kemudian mengatakan `Netsu'" Jawab _Naruto_ yang kemudian menancapakan Kunai yang sama.

"Pastikan kau kembali Shina, jika kau tidak kembali ibu pastikan kau tidak akan tenang selama hidupmu" Ucap _Sakura_ dibalas kekehan oleh Shina.

"Aku ingin disini bersama Niichan, aku akan memastikan bahwa Niichan akan kembali" Mohon Hanami pada kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan _Naruto_ dan _Sakura_ hanya dapat tersenyum melihat rasa kepedulian pasangan kakak adik ini, berbeda dengan Shina yang tundung karena ia tahu fakta bahwa Hanami dan Ibunya tidak jauh beda.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat kalian harus kembali besok jika kalian melanggar ucapan Ibu kalian akan mendapat hukuman" Ucap _Sakura_ penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Kau sudah siap _Sakura_ -chan?" Tanya _Naruto_ yang dibalas anggukan oleh _Sakura_.

"Jaga baik-baik adikmu Shina! Netsu" Ucap _Naruto_ kemudian muncul sebuah segel dibawah _Naruto_ dan _Sakura_ dan tubuh mereka berubah menjadi putih bercahaya.

"Siap bos" Ucap Shina kemudian kedua orangtuanya hilang dalam partikel cahaya.

"Ayo Hanami kita menuju desa karena aku yakin team penyelamat akan datang untuk membawa Hokage" Ucap Shina dibalas anggukan oleh Hanami.

"Ayo" Setelah itu Shina dan Hanami langsung bergegas menuju desa Konoha.

= Generation of Uzumaki =

Sring!

Shina dan Hanami muncul dengan kilatan kuning di sebuah atap rumah sakit dan kedatangan keduanya membuat dua sosok lain yaitu Boruto dan Sarada terkejut terutama saat mereka melihat Hanami.

"Hanami kau tunggu disini, kalau bisa bantulah orang yang membutuhkan bantuan Niichan harus membantu Sasuke-jisan dan para kage lainnya untuk menyelamatkan Hokage" Ucap Shina kemudian.

"Baiklah, Niichan jaga diri baik-baik" Shina hanya menanggapi dengan mengangguk, kemudian ia akan pergi sebelum suara menginterupsi.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut" Ucap Boruto pada Shina.

"Kalau begitu ayo" Setelah itu keduanya berlari melalui atap meninggalkan dua gadis berbaju merah.

Tampak bahwa Sarada memperhatikan Hanami sekali mulai dari rambut berwarna soft pink sepunggung, warna kulitnya yang kuning langsat, baju merah dengan celana pendek berwarna putih kemerah jambuan, ikat kepala berwarna merah yang menjuntai dari atas tengkuk hingga puncak kepal, dan tak lupa dahi yang lebar.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sarada kemudian setelah mengobservasi secara mendetail Hanami.

"Ahhh... Namaku Uzumaki Hanami, senang berkenalan denganmu" Ucap Hanami tersenyum pada Sarada sembari mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut dengan gugup oleh Sarada.

"Namaku Uchiha Sarada, apa kau adik kandung dari Uzushio Shinachiku atau hanya adik angkat?" Tanya Sarada penasaran.

"Tentu saja dia kakak kandungku, dan siapa tadi Uzushio? kau salah kakakku bermarga Uzumaki" Jawab Hanami membuat Sarada terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Hanami.

"Memang ada yang salah?" Tanya Hanami karena lawan bicaranya ini hanya diam tak merespon.

"Sarada ternyata kau berada disini, dan k-..." Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara wanita yang menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua gadis remaja ini, tapi sayang ucapan tak selesai kala iris emerald itu berpapasan dengan iris saphire milik Gadis berumur 14 tahun ini.

'Okaasan? jadi ini yang dimaksud oleh Niichan? tapi Ibu disini sedikit berbeda karena ia memiliki rambut pink yang pendek berbeda dengan Kaasan yang berambut panjang' Batin Hanami.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura menunjuk Hanami.

"Namaku Uzumaki Hanami" Jawab Hanami lagi karena pertanyaan dari Sakura sama dengan pertanyaan dari Sarada tadi.

"Uzumaki ba-..." Ucapan Sakura lagi-lagi tak terselsaikan kala sebuah panggilan menginterupsinya dan kemudian turun kembali untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter.

"Apa kau mau ikut ne?" Tanya Hanami yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sarada kemudian kedua gadir berbaju merah turun untuk membantu jika sewaktu-waktu dibutuhkan.

Sedangkan ditempat lain atau lebih tepatnya di atas menara Hokage tampak para Kage dan juga Sasuke sedang menyiapkan strategi untuk membawa Hokage kembali secepatnya karena jika terlalu lama mengulur waktu bisa jadi kyuubi telah diekstrak dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Sring!

Shina dan Boruto tak lama kemudian muncul diantara para kage tersebut yang sedang membicarakan tentang misi penyelamatan.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku tahu bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang dibawa didimensi yang sedang mereka siapkan untuk memulai dunia baru" Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu apa rencananya?" Tanya Choujuro pada yang lainnya.

"Memang ada cara lain selain menyerang secara terbuka? kalian tahu dia pengguna byakugan dan Rinnegan jadi kita akan ketahuan jika secara sembunyi dan pastinya dia sudah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi" Ucap Shina memberikan asumsinya yang dibalas anggukan yang lainnya.

"Jadi lalu apa rencananya?" Tanya Darui.

"Mudah, kita pisahkan keduanya para kage akan menghadang orang yang memiliki benda merah aneh itu biar sisanya mengurus Momoshiki" Ucap Shina memberikan saran rencana.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, dengan seperti itu kita akan lebih mudah memperbelah kekuatan apalagi aku tahu kebanyakan dari para kage adalah pengguna ninjutsu jadi akan sulit untuk melawan Momoshiki" Timpal Shikamaru yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Gokage.

"Tapi rencana ini juga memiliki resiko, jika kita gagal maka berakhir" Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Benar, maka dari itu kita harus mempersiapkan diri dengan matang dan jangan gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan karena bisa jadi akan berakibat fatal bagi yang lainnya" Sanggah Gaara menambahkan apa yang diucapkan oleh kakak iparnya ini.

"Jadi apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke pada yang lainnya yang dibalas anggukan yakin dari Gokage dan juga Shina dan Boruto.

"Kita tunjukan siapa aktor sebenarnya" Gumam Shina memukulkan tangan kanannya ketelapak tangan kiri dengan pelan.

"Yosh, aku akan datang menyelamatkan ayah" Ucap Boruto penuh keyakinan.

"Dengan Rinnegan ini, jumlah Shinobi yang dapai kukirim untuk menyelamatkan Nandaime terbatas" Ucap Sasuke kemudian membuat sebuah portal yang akan mengirim mereka ke dimensi buatan dari Momoshiki.

"Mempertimbangkan kekuatan bertarung kita saat ini, hanya inilah yang terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan, tolong bawa kembali Naruto" Ucap Shikamaru, kemudian para Kage memasuki lubang dimensi itu menyisakan Sasuke, Boruto, dan Shina.

"Shina Boruto" Panggil Sarada membuat keduanya menengok dan mereka mendapati Sakura, Sarada, Hanami, Hinata, dan Himawari berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Ibu" Ucap Boruto pelan, kemudian Hinata berjalan pelan menuju Boruto.

"Aku akan berangkat" Ucap Baoruto yakin dengan memakai ikat kepala dengan lambang Konoha dengan garis horizontal kemudian memberikan senyum atau lebih tepatnya cengiran khas klan Uzumaki pada Ibunya.

Boft!

Terdengar sebuah suara kepulan dari samping Boruto yang ternyata saat ini Shina sedang memasuki Sennin Mode dengan jubah merah beraksen api hitam dibawahnya dan dipunggung berlambang Spiral dalam lingkaran dengan iris mata kuning garis tebal Horizontal, dan itu membuat Sakura dan Hinata terkejut melihat penampilan Shina.

"Niisan kau harus kembali apapun alasannya, karena ibu tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak kembali dengan selamat" Ucap Hanami memperingatkan sang kakak.

"Aku sudah berkata bahwa aku akan kembali maka dari itu aku harus kembali, karena ini janjiku dan aku akan membuktikannya Shanabayou!" Ucap Shina mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Hanami.

"Ayo" Ucap Sasuke kemudian ketiganya memasuki lubang dimensi menyusul para Kage.

"Hanami Sarada jaga yang lainnya" Ucap Shina sesaat sebelum melompati portal yang kemudian menghilang.

Sedangkan didalam dimensi buatan Otsusuki tampak sebuah pohon besar dengan sebuah bunga yang belum mekar di puncaknya. Dibawah pohon itu tampak Momoshiki yang sedang berusaha mengekstrak Kyuubi dari dalam tubuh Naruto tapi sepertinya ia mengalami kesulitan.

"Arghhhhhhhhh" Jerit Naruto kala Kyuubi berusaha diekstrak dari tubuhnya.

"Ini terlalu lama" Ucap Momoshiki kemudian melepaskan ekstraknya.

"Hah Hah Maaf tentang hal itu, kau lihat kami para Shinobi tidak suka mempermudah suatu hal" Ucap Naruto, kemudian Momoshiki melihat keatas dan kemudian mendapati para Kage yang bergerak cepat menuju kearah mereka.

"Mari kita lakukan" Teriak Gaara kemudian memnghujani Momoshiki dengan hujan pasir.

Crash!

Salah satu serangan dari hujan pasir mengenai sulur pohon yang mengikat pohon dan dengan cepat Shina dan Boruto melepas ikatan sulur itu.

"Jaga Hokage-sama aku akan membantu Sasuke-sensei untuk melawan orang bertubuh gempal itu" Ucap Shina pada Boruto.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati" Balas Shina kemudian bergerak cepat menuju arah Kinshiki yang sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke.

Sring!

 **[Rasengan]**

Blaar!

Serangan dari Shina bertabrakan dengan sebuah penghalang padat berwarna merah milik Kishiki.

"Hati-hati Shina, benda padat merah itu berbahaya" Ucap Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Aku mengerti Sensei, karena aku pernah mengalahkannya jadi akan aku ulangi lagi" Ucap Shina pada Sasuke.

"Waktu itu kau hanya beruntung, sekarang aku akan membalas atas pukulanmu itu" Ucap Kinshiki yang sekarang fokus dalam melawan Shina.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Pukulan dengan frekuensi keras dilancarkan oleh keduanya tapi serangan keduanya dapat ditahan dengan baik oleh pihak lawan.

"Rasakan ini" Ucap Kinshiki yang membetuk benda merah menjadi sebuah kampak.

Trank!

Kampak itu bertabrakan dengan kunai cabang tiga milik Shina yang kandungan besinya jauh lebih keras daripada kunai pada umunya bahkan puluhan lebih kuat.

"Kau kira dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan kunai ini?" Ucap Shina kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia sudah berada dibelakang Kinshiki.

Trank!

Lagi-lagi dua benda keras itu bertabrakan, Shina yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengalirkan Chidori dalam kunainya.

Trap!

Shina menyetakkan kunainya keatas hingga kedua benda keras itu berpisah kemudian melompat beberapa meter setelah itu ia melempar kunai yang sudah berlapis chidori tadi.

Wush!

Kinshiki memanuverkan tubuhnya secara horizontal membuat Kunai itu terbang diatasnya, Shina menyeringai pertanda rencananya berhasil.

Sring!

 **[Senpou : Oodama Rasengan]**

Duaaar!

Serangan rasengan milik Shina mengenai perut milik Kinshiki membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter tetapi tidak membuat luka yang berarti pada Kinshiki.

"Seranganmu cukup kuat dapat melukai tubuhku sedikit, tetapi permainan baru saja dimulai dan mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan bocah" Ucap Kinshiki yang sekarang sudah mulai menunjukan kekuatannya sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu buktikan jangan banyak bicara" Ucap Shina yang sekarang sudah mulai bersiap-siap menghadapi gelombang serangan berikutnya.

Tampak Darui dan kage lainnya sedang berusaha menghentikan laju dari Momoshiki dengan kekuatan fisik karena jika menggunakan Ninjutsu semuanya tidak akan berguna, tapi dengan skill Darui dan Choujuro yang menyerang dengan kenjutsu sangatlah lihai tapi Momoshiki masih dapat menghindari dengan sempurna dari serangan para Kage.

"Maaf kami terlambat" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian diikuti Sasuke dari belakang, dan Naruto sudah bersiap dengan segel Kagebunshin sebelum Sasuke berbicara.

"Naruto jangan menggunakan Ninjutsu pada mereka..." Ucap Sasuke kemudian berteleport kehadapan Momoshiki.

"Kau dapat menghisap jutsu dan kemudian melepaskannya lagi, ini sama dengan mainan alat ilmiah ninja itu" Ucap Sasuke menyeringai kearah Momoshiki.

"Lalu kami menggunakan Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu" Ucap Darui.

"Dan sepertinya kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi" Ucap Choujuro.

"Itu adalah kesimpulan yang mudah" Sahut Gaara kemudian, mendengar semua itu Momoshiki tampak geram karena mereka sudah mengerti bagaimana kekuatannya bekerja.

Dari kejauhan tampak Shina yang bertarung habis-habisan dengan Kinshiki itu dapat dilihat dari baju keduanya yang sudah tak tampak baik dari mulai jubah keduanya yang sobek disana-sini.

"Momoshiki-sama" Desis Kinshiki yang berusaha lepas dari ikatan Mokunton milik Shina.

"Kau ingin keluar dan menyelamatkan tuanmu? tidak akan kubiarkan dengan mudah" Ucap Shina yang kemudian memperkuat ikatannya, tapi Kinshiki berusaha agar lepas.

Krek!

Ikatan pohon itu mulai retak dikarenakan kekuatan Kinshiki yang sungguh besar, tak lama berselang setelah retakan pohon itu muncul tangan dari Kinshiki mulai terbebas. Kemudian Kinshi membuat sebuah pedang panjang yang kemudian ia tebaskan secara memutar.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Sebuah gelombang kejut yang dahsyat tercipta bahkan pohon raksasa tadi tumbang akibat sabetan pedang dari Kinshiki, dan dengan cepat Kinshiki bergerak menuju arah Momoshiki.

"Sekarang, Momoshiki-sama tampaknya sudah waktunya anda menggunakan chakra saya, sama seperti dulu saat penjagaku mempercayaiku dengan kekuatan mereka jangan goyah dan balaskan pada bocah disana" Ucap Kinshiki dan tampak terlihat Rinnegan di tangan kanan Momoshiki bercahaya.

"Takkan terjadi" Ucap Momoshiki tapi kemudian Kinshiki tersedot oleh Rinnegan yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah buah, semua yang melihat itu hanay dapat terhenyak.

"Tidak mungkin" Gumam Shina.

Clap!

Momoshiki memakan buah itu tidak memperdulikan bahwa sebenarnya buah itu adalah pengobanan dari temannya, sepertinya ia tidak peduli pada rekannya itu.

Duaaaar!

"Uaghhhhh!" Sebuah ledakan energi besar tercipta sesaat setelah Momoshiki memakan buah itu, dan bentuk fisik dari Momoshiki berubah layaknya seperti Iblis, melihat itu Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam mereka akan bersungguh-sungguh sekarang seperti melawan Madara, dan Kaguya dulu.

"Rasanya seperti melihay diriku yang dulu" Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat kejadian tadi sembari melepas jubahnya.

"Betul Sekali, ayo beri dia pelajaran Sasuke" Sahut Naruto kemudian memasuki Bijuu Mode.

"Ya" Jawab Sasuke datar.

Sring!

Ketiganya melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat.

Blaaaaaar!

Tinju dari Naruto dan Sasuke dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Momoshiki.

Duak!

Naruto memberikan sebuah pukulan keras kewajah Momoshiki hingga dirinya terpental beberapa meter, tidak sampai disitu Naruto dan Sasuke memberikan serangan kombo secara beruntun dengan pukulan keras maupun tendangan. Momoshiki mencoba menahan dengan mengeluarkan benda merah padat tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sring!

Duak!

Sasuke muncul dengan cepat dihadapan Momoshiki kemudian memberikan tendangan di bagian janggut kemudian berpindah dengan cepat kearah belakang Momoshiki untuk melakukan ura renggei.

Blaaaaaaar!

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta kala tubuh Momoshiki terkena tendangan keras Sasuke kemudian meluncur menabrak apa yang ada dibelakangnya termasuk tembok, tidak sampai disitu Naruto memberikan serangan berikutnya dengan sebuah pukulan hingga tubuh Momoshiki terjerembab. Naruto dan Sasuke ingin memberikan serangan terakhir namun dengan cepat Momoshiki bertindak dengan melempar rantai yang terbuat dari benda merah padat yang ia dapatkan kekuatannya dari Kinshiki setelah memakan chakaranya dan juga memberika tendangan telak kearah Naruto.

Wush!

Dengan cepat Momoshiki melesat kearah Sasuke dengan membuat palu merah yang kemudian ia hantamkan kearah pedang milik Sasuke.

Trank!

Palu tadi tertahan oleh Kunai bercabang tiga milik Shina yang tadi berpindah didepan Sasuke.

"Tidak semudah itu kau mengalahkan kami" Ucap Shina membuat Momoshiki yang kemudian menendang perut Shina membuat Shina dan Sasuke yang berada tepat dibelakang Shina terpental jauh.

"Tamat riwayat kalian" Ucap Momoshiki kemudian mengatupkan tangan kanannya dan sontak rantai yang mengikat Sasuke meledak.

"Sasuke Shina!" Teriak Naruto panik, kemudian dengan Bijuu Transform ia menuju kearah mereka, dan dapat terlihat keduanya baik-baik saja walau mereka kelelahan.

Krek!

Tanah-tanah kemudian membentuk persegi panjang yang kemudian berusaha melilit Bijuu Transform tapi dapat dihancurkan oleh Naruto, kemudian mencul phoenix didepan mereka tapi sama halnya dengan yang pertama serangan ini gagal kala Naruto membelahnya menjadi dua.

Duak!

Sebuah pukulan dari raksasa magma didepannya membuat Bijuu transform terseret beberapa meter.

"Kuso" Desis Naruto.

Zrrh!

Kemudian Susano'o mulai menyelimuti Bijuu transform.

Sring!

Muncul sebuah pedang ditangan kanan Bijuu transform yang kemudian ditebaskan secara vertical dari bawah membua raksasa magma itu tumbang termasuk Momoshiki.

"Kau kalah Momoshiki" Ucap Shina seraya tersenyum kemenangan kearah Momoshiki.

"Pastikan kau merekam alat ilmiah Ninja! Ini adalah pembalasan atas apa yang kau perbuat padaku terakhir kali" Tiba-tiba daatng orang yang merupakan pencipta alat ilmiah Ninja.

Bungh!

Kemudian ia melesatkan serangan secara beruntun dari alatnya, Momoshiki yang melihat itu tersenyum kemudian mengacungkan tangan kanannya kedepan kemudian menyerap seluruh serangan yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

"Mereka mulai lagi, dasar tukang ikut campur" Ucap Darui malas.

"Mereka lagi" Ucap Boruto sedikit terkejut.

"Terimakasih Bodoh, sekarang rasakan pemabalasanku" Ucap Momoshiki kemudian membalikan serangan yang ia dapatkan tadi kearah Para Kage dan Naruto.

Blaaaaaaaaaaar!

"Hahahaha" Momoshiki tertawa setelah melihatledakan besar tercipta dari serangan kali ini.

Setelah ledakan itu selesai tampak Gokage sedang kesulitan karena terkena jutsu yang terserap oleh Momoshiki yaitu jutsu milik klan Nara Kagemane.

"Ini adalah kekuatan yang bagus..." Ucap Momoshiki menggantung kemudian membuat besi hitam khas Rinnegan.

Clap! Clap!

Besi hitam itu menancap ditubuh Naruto sehingga Naruto tidak akan bisa mengendalikan chakra secara leluasa.

"Sekaran aku akan lebih hati-hati padamu, aku tidak akan membunuh Kyuubi tapi aku akan membunuh terlebih dahulu yang mengganggu" Ucap Momoshiki kemudian muncul percikan listrik kecil yang kemudian membesar yang diarahkan pada Kage lainnya selain Naruto.

"Tidak para Kage" Ucap Boruto cemas.

"Sekarang kita berada didalam waktu sulit, kita tidak akan ada waktu untuk menyelamatkan para Kage" Ucap Sasuke pada Boruto.

"Biar aku yang urus" Ucap Shina.

Sriiiiiiiing!

Muncul pusaran angin yang menyerupai Fuma Shuriken ditangan kanan Shina yang tak lain adalah Futon : Rasen Shuriken.

'Bagaimana ia bisa menggunakan jutsu itu? setahuku hanya Naruto yang bisa' Pikir Sasuke.

"Jangan gila jika kau ingin menyerang Momoshiki dengan itu, kau tahu kekuatannya menyerap kemudia melepas" Ucap Sasuk memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu biar aku yang urus" Ucap Shina tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke.

 **[Futon : Rasenshuriken]**

Wush!

Shina melepaskan Rasen shuriken yang melaju kencang menuju arah Momoshiki, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya berharap bahwa rencana Shina tidaklah gagal. Momoshiki menengok dan melihat sebuah shuriken angin melaju kencang kearahnya dan ia mengambil tindakan dengan mengacungkan tangan kanannya guna menyerap jutsu itu.

Sring!

Tap!

Sedetik sebelum Rasenshuriken dihisap oleh Momoshiki Shina terlebih dahulu muncul mengambil Rasenshuriken di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan tangan kanan dari Momoshiki. Momoshiki yang terkejut perpindahan Shina sudah terlambat untuk mengounter serangand dari Shina.

"Rasakan" Teriak Shina kemudian meghantamkan Rasenshuriken kearah Momoshiki membuatnya terpental belasan meter yang kemudian menimbulkan ledakan.

Blaaaaaaaaar!

"Gerakannnya cepat sekali" Ucap para Kage kagum dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh Shina.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan Rasenshuriken?" Tanya Naruto pada Shina yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Tentu saja ayahku yang mengajarkannya untukku" Balas Shina.

"Ayah, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Boruto cemas.

"Aku tidak apa" Jawab Naruto.

"Boruto sekarang giliranmu" Ucap Shina membuat Boruto terkejut.

"Ya sekarang giliranmu gunakan Rasenganmu untuk mengakhiri" Sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi Rasenganku..." Ucapan Boruto tak terselsaikan.

"Lakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Sasuke" Ucap Naruto.

"Beraninya sekali kau melakukan ini untuk yang kedua kalianya" ucap Momoshiki sengit kearah Shina, kemudian memakan pil yang ia dapatkan setelah mengekstrak Bijuu.

"Sekarang" Ucap Naruto kemudian Boruto membuat Rasengan yang dibantu oleh Chakra Naruto yang kemudian membuat Rasengan Boruto semakin membesar.

"Aku tidak akan kalah" Ucap Baoruto penuh semangat membuat semuanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku bisa membut itu sampai tak terhingga" Ucap Momoshiki yang melihat Boruto dan Naruto membuat Rasengan besar, kemudian ditangan kirinya muncul bola hitam besar.

"Aku akan menyerap serangan itu, dan selsaikan Boruto" Ucap Shina kemudian yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Shina yang kemudian membuat sebuah rasengan yang kemudian menghitam membentuk hitam dengan lingkaran cincin diluarkan (Seperti Dai Rasenringu tapi lebih besar).

 **[Jinton : Rasen** **Burakkuhoru]**

"Dengan rasengan tingkat ini bukan hanya jutsu bahka sebuah pulau dapat terhisap karena ini adalah Black Hole" Ucap Naruto.

"Ayo" Ucap Shina kemudian melaju kencang kearah Momoshiki, Momoshiki menembakan berbagai jutsu tapi dapat dihindari oleh Shina.

"Rasakan" Ucap Shina kemudian melempar jutsunya kearah bola hitam raksasa itu.

 **[Katsu]**

Duaaaaaaaaar!

Serangan Shina meledak diudara kemudian membentuk lubang hitam yang dengan cepat menghisap Bola Hitam milik Momoshiki, Momoshiki yang melihat itu terkejut hingga tidak menyadari Shina sudah berpindah di samping kanannya.

"Perhatikan lawanmu" Ucap Shina kemudian menggunakan kunai bercabang tiga untuk menusuk Rinnegan di tangan kanan Momoshiki.

"Tidak mungkin" Ucap Momoshiki tak percaya bahwa kekuatannya telah menghilang, kemudian dirinya melihat keatas dan Mendapati Boruto sedang membawa rasengan besar.

"Rasakan ini" Ucap Boruto.

 **[Rasengan]**

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jerit Momoshiki menahan sakit terkena serangan dari Boruto yang kemudian menyeretnya jatuh kebelakang lalu keatas dan meledak untuk kedua kalianya diudara.

Blaaaaaaaaaaar!

"Ledakan yang bagus" Ucap Shina melihat ledakan yang terjadi diudara itu.

 **= Tobe Continued =**

* * *

Yah ini akhirnya kelar juga ni fiction di Chapter keempat dan besok Chapter kelima adalah ending dari Fiction ini, maka dari itu saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa chapter depan [END] tetapi entah kalau masih ada Sekuel lagi hehe...

Dan maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan di Chapter ini karena maklum seperti biasa gak ada waktu untuk koreksi secara mendetail hehe... Jee ne

Next Update : Indiscrimate Love, The Destiny of Hearth, Generation of Uzumaki, The White Wolf...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dont Forget For Review :D


	5. Chapter 5 : END

**Generation of Uzumaki**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Family/Other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

* * *

"Rasakan ini" Ucap Boruto.

 **[Rasengan]**

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jerit Momoshiki menahan sakit terkena serangan dari Boruto yang kemudian menyeretnya jatuh kebelakang lalu keatas dan meledak untuk kedua kalianya diudara.

Blaaaaaaaaaaar!

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : End**

Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris emerald sedang menatap dari bawah dengan pandangan cerah, seolah beban yang ada dipundaknya sudah terangkat sudah, kemudian pria setengah baya berambut raven mendekat kearah Shina.

"Kau berhasil Shina, aku bangga padamu" Ucap Sasuke pada Shina yang dibalas anggukan oleh Shina.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku aktor utamanya melainkan Boruto yang berhasil mengalahkan Momoshiki" Sanggah Shina yang masih menatap keatas.

"Menurutku tidak, karena berkat kau Boruto dapat menghindari barikade-barikade yahg dibuat ole Momshiki, lagipula Rasengan dengan tingkatan elemen jinton tadi benar-benar sukses" Ucap Sasuke pada Shina.

"Itu masih belum sempurna, karena bisa saja tadi itu meleset atau bahkan tidak balance yang membuat kekuatan Rasengan itu tida stabil dan dapat menghisap apa yang disekitarnya, tapi aku yakin bahwa aku dapat menyempurnakannya" Jawab Shina.

"Hn, Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Konoha" Ucap Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan semuanya, kemudian Sasuke membuat sebuah lubang dimensi yang akan membawa mereka ke dimensi mereka sebenarnya.

Dan sesampainya disana mereka langsung mendapat sambutan dari orang terdekat mereka, termasuk Shina yang langsung mendapat sambutan pelukan hangat dari Hanami sembari menangis tersedu dan Shina dapat merasakan betapa khawatirnya adiknya pada dirinya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Shina sambil mengelus rambut soft pink Hanami yang sepunggung itu.

"Baka, tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu Niichan, aku takut Niichan tidak aka kembali" Ucap Hanami masik terisak.

"Sudahlah, Niichan sudah berkata bahwa Niichan akan kembali dan sebagai ninja Niichan tidak akan pernah menariknya karena itu jalan ninjaku" Ucap Shina membuat Hanami tersenyum, namun mereka tidak menyadari ada sosok yang menegang mendengar ucapan Shina, ya dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Niichan Baka" Ucap Hanami tersenyum kemudian memukul kepala kakaknya dengan sedikit keras.

"Ittai Shanabayou" Rintih Shina kemudian melindungi kepalanya agar tidak mendapat bogeman dari Hanami lagi, sedangkan Boruto dan Sarada menatap penuh heran pada Shina, biasanya ia yang mereka kenal sangat kuat dan cerdas dalam menghadapi musuh terasa tak berdaya didepan Hanami.

"Shina" Panggil Naruto pada Shina yang membuat sang empu menoleh.

"Ya?" Sahut Shina.

"Walau kita berada dikondisi yang seperti ini, tetapi perayaan Ujian Chunin tidak bisa dibatalkan dan kita akan mengadakan festival besok kuharap kau akan datang, dan ini juga sebagai bentuk terimakasihku padamu karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku" Ucap Naruto pada Shina.

"Itu bukan apa-apa Hokage-sama, aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan" Sanggah Shina sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, saya lelah dan ingin beristrirahat dan pasti besok saya akan datang diperayaan" Ucap Shina kemudian pergi bersama adiknya, Naruto yang dari kejauhan memandang kepergian Shina dan Hanami dengan miris.

'Shina wajah dan senyummu benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura-chan, dan kau memiliki adik yang sangat cantik seperti Sakura' Batin Naruto yang melihat kepergian Shina dan Hanami.

"Apa besok kita akan kembali?" Tanya Hanami pada sang kakak.

"Ya, tentu saja kita akan kembali, besok setelah perayaan kita akan kembali ketempat dimana kita seharusnya berada" Jawab Shina.

~XXX~ Generation of Uzumaki ~XXX~

Hari perayaan sudah tiba Shina, Hanami, Boruto, Sarada, dan Himawari sedang berjalan bersama-sama di festival dengan perasaan senang karena masalah yang dihadapi Konoha akhirnya sudah berakhir setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Boruto?" Tanya Shina pada Boruto, kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah jembatan sembari mengamati para perempuan yang sedang berburu kuliner.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Boruto tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang ayahmu sekarang?" Tanya Shina pada Boruto.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku salah jika aku membenci ayahku dan aku sadar bahwa ia melakukan semua itu karena ia menyayangiku dan aku sungguh menyesal menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk hal yang tidak berguna" Ucap Boruto penuh sesal.

"Itu tak apa Boruto, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak pernah menyadarinya sama sekali" Balas Shina pada Boruto, dan Shina sadar bahwa daritadi Boruto mengamati Sarada dengan sesekali tersenyum.

"Jika suka kenapa tidak ungkapkan saja?" Tanya Shina menggoda yang membuat Boruto sukses memerah padam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Boruto pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Apa aku harus memukulmu terlebih dahulu baru aku beritahu bahwa sedari tadi kau melihat Sarada dengan senyum-senyum seperti itu" Ucap Shina semakin menggoda Boruto.

"Suka? siapa yang suka dengan dia, lagipula apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Boruto yang dibalas gelengan oleh Shina.

"Aku dan Sarada memiliki garis ketutunan yang sama maka dari itu aku tidak dapat mencintainya seperti kau mencintainya, sekarang coba katakan bahwa kau tidak mencintainya dengan lantang" Ucap Shina menantang namun hanya gelengan yang didapat oleh Shina.

"Sudah kuduga, apa kau mau Sarada menjadi milik orang lain?" Tanya Shina yang sukses membuat Boruto melotot kearahnya, namun hanya tertawa keras yang dapat ia balas kepada Boruto.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berekspresi seperti itu" Ucap Shina yang masih saja tertawa membuat Boruto kesal dibuatnya.

"Tertawalah sesukamu" Ucap Boruto kesal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Sarada tiba-tiba pada kedua rekannya yang membuat Boruto salah tingkah tetapi berbeda dengan Shina yang tertawa pelan melihat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini urusan laki-laki... tapi aku peringatkan padamu katakana atau kau akan menyesal percuma kau bohong padaku kalau matamu berkata berbeda" Ucap Shina pada Boruto.

"Baiklah aku akui itu, tapi aku masih memerlukan waktu" Balas Boruto denga muka memerah karena kesal dan malu yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu, sedangkan Sarada hanya dapat melihat keduanya dengan tatapa bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sarada lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan ini adalah urusan laki-laki dan lagipula ini privasi mana bisa aku membicarakannya denganmu yang notabenennya adalah seorang perempuan" Balas Shina yang membuat Sarada termuram mendengarnya.

"Terserah kalian" Jawab Sarada dengan tampang yang terlihat kesal mendengar jawaban dari kedua rekannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian sudah selesai dengan acara berburu kuliner kalian?" Tanya Shina pada ketiga gadis yang ada didepannya ini yang dibalas anggukan semangat.

"Tentu saja Niichan, makana di festival kali ini benar-benar enak bahkan aku sampai kenyang memakannya" Jawab Hanami dengan muka berbinar pada kakak pirangnya ini, sedangkan Shina menatap Hanami tersenyum paling tidak sebelum mereka kembali ketempat mereka setidaknya ia bisa membuat kenangan disini.

~XXX~ Generation of Uzumaki ~XXX~

monumen Hokage atau lebih tepatnya di patung wajah Yondaime Hokage, ia berada disini karena permintaan dari Nanadaime Hokage.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggilku?" Tanya Shina pada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa maksudku kenapa kau bisa menggunakan Mokunton dan dapat menggunakan Rasenshuriken?" Tanya Naruto mengenai siapa sebenarnya Shina.

"Sebenarnya namaku bukanlah Uzushio Shina melainkan Uzumaki Shinachiku, putra dari Nandaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Sakura, aku bisa menggunakan Mokunton karena sel dari Shodaime Hokage, dan aku bisa menggunakan Rasenshuriken karena ayah yang mengajariku" Ucap Naruto mengatakan sejujurnya karena ia merasa sudah waktunya ia kembali ketempat dimana ia seharusnya berada, dan pengakuan itu sontak membuat Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Shina.

"Ba-.." Ucapan Naruto tak selesai kala Shina memotong dengan cepat.

"Sebenarnya namaku bukanlah Uzushio Shina melainkan Uzumaki Shinachiku, putra dari Nandaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Sakura, aku bisa menggunakan Mokunton karena sel dari Shodaime Hokage, dan aku bisa menggunakan Rasenshuriken karena ayah yang mengajariku" Ucap Naruto mengatakan sejujurnya karena ia merasa sudah waktunya ia kembali ketempat dimana ia seharusnya berada, dan pengakuan itu sontak membuat Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Shina.

"Ba-.." Ucapan Naruto tak selesai kala Shina memotong dengan cepat.

"Sebenarnya aku berasal dari dimensi lain, aku bisa sampai disini karena uji coba menggunakan Hiarishin tanpa segel formula dan akibatnya membuat kesalahan ruang dimensi membuatku bisa terlempar kesini" Potong Naruto dengan cepat.

"Jadi kau berasal dari dimensi lain?" Tanya Naruto meminta kepastian dari Shina yang akhirnya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan yang menyatakan apa yang ia ucapkan adalah benar.

"Ya" Jawab Shina sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Jadi begitu, kau dan Hanami adalah putraku didimensi lain, lalu jika seperti itu kenapa kau tidak kembali apa diriku yang disana tidak peduli padamu?" Tanya Naruto pada Shina.

"Justru dia menyayangiku melebihi apapun, kemarin ia datang kemari dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk menjemputku" Balas Shina.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali segera?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena aku harus membantu menyelamatkan anda karena bagaimanapun juga aku turut andil dalam peristiwa kemarin dan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan disini" Jawab Shina.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan anda seperti dahulu, dimana anda masih seseorang yang ceria, penuh semangat, dan yang terpenting melakukan semuanya dengan cinta, tapi apa yang aku lihat kau justru sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ayah" Ucap Shina membuat sang Hokage terkejut.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu" Balas Naruto datar.

"Aku sudah tahu betul sifat dan kepribadian ayah dan aku tahu ini adalah masalah promise of life time dan juga perasaan anda terhadap seseorang yang merubah anda menjadi pribadi yang bukan anda sendiri" Naruto terkejut karena Shina dapat mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan secara tepat.

"..." Naruto masih tak bergeming karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Anda hanya masih terpaku pada masa lalu walau diri anda berada disini tapi hati dan pikiran anda tetap dimasa lalu" Lanjut Shina dengan tepat, karena ia adalah orang yang bisa membaca perasaan seseorang hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajah dan tatapan mata.

"Kau memang benar aku masih terpaku dimasa lalu, dan masih berandai-andai dan rasanya akan sempurna jika kau berada ditengah kami" Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Jangan berpikiran sempit, anda sudah memiliki Boruto dan Himawari anda hanya tinggal menerima keadaan anda sekarang" Sahut Shina.

"Ya, tapi aku kadang merasa tak pantas menjadi kage karena tak bisa menepati apa yang sudah menjadi jalan ninjaku" Naruto tidak mendengar jawaban namun ia melihat Shina memajukan tangannya untuk saling menyatukan tinju.

"Akan aku perlihatkan, tentang kesadaran sebelumnya semuanya terlambat" Ucap Shina pada Naruto dan kemudian tiba-tiba mereka atau lebih tepatnya pikiran mereka berada di depan sebuah rumah yang familiar untuknya.

"Ayo" Shina menarik Naruto yang kemudian mereka berjalan menembus pintu, kemudian mata Naruto terbelalak kala melihat disana ada sosok dirinya tapi berbeda fisik karena rambutnya panjang dan matanya tampak bersinar.

 _"Kenapa mereka belum kembali, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?"_ Tanya Sakura cemas mengingat ini sudah siang hari.

 _"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura-chan, bukan hanya kau saja yang merasa cemas dengan keadaan anak kita namun kita juga harus berpikir bahwa anak kita tidak tidak apa-apa"_ Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura berusaha menenangkan sang istri tanpa menyadari ada mata lain yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan semua ini Shina?" Tanya Naruto pada Shina.

"Ikatan, sebuah ikatan yang bisa membuatku melakukan ini, karena perasaan yang mereka berikan padaku membuatku dapat melakukan segalanya dengan mudah karena mereka selalu memberiku semangat tanpa henti selalu ada menangkapku saat aku terpuruk dan selalu ada saat menganggkatku saat aku bersinar, mereka adalah matahari dalam hatika" Ucap Shina tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata.

"Matahari? sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan itu, dimana aku merasa hangat dan selalu terlindungi oleh kasih sayang mereka" Gumam Naruto tapi masih didengar jelas oleh Shina.

"Kau bukan tidak merasakannya lagi tapi kau yang membuang semua perasaan itu, kembalilah pada dirimu yang dulu pastinya kau akan menemukan apa arti kebahagiaan, kau tahu ibuku dulu pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dulu saat ia menikah dengan ayah ia tidak mempunyai perasaan cinta"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto terejut, tapi tidak jawaban dari Shina yang ia dapat malah justru Shina sedang menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah cerah.

 _"Naruto"_ Panggil Sakura yang sontak membuat Naruto menoleh.

 _"Ada apa?"_ Sahut Naruto.

 _"Aku seperti merasakan keberadaan Shina disini"_

 _"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Sakura-chan, kau terlalu mengkhawtirkan Shina dan Hanami jadi kau bisa merasakan Shina disini"_ Ucap Naruto, yang membuat Sakura menoleh dan ia mendapati Naruto menatapnya dengan cemas.

 _"Maafkan aku membuatmu cemas Naruto, aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka"_ Ucap Sakura yang hampir menangis tapi dengan cepat Naruto menghapus air mata yang jatuh itu dengan cepat.

 _"Jangan menangis Sakura-chan, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis karena aku mencintaimu untuk membuatmu bahagia bukan menangis"_ Ucap Naruto langsung mendekap Sakura dengan erat.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, terimakasih mau bersabar dan menungguku selama ini, Hontou ni Arigatou to Aishiteru"_ Ucap Sakura dengan sama eratnya seperti Naruto yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat, dan mereka tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang mengamati mereka.

"Waktunya kembali" Gumam Naruto dan kini sekarang mereka sudah kembali ketempat mereka semula yaitu dipuncak monumen wajah Hokage keempat.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku juga terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari ibuku namun kemudian ia menjelaskan bahwa rasa sayang ibu pada ayah melebihi rasa cintanya pada seseorang dan ibuku yakin hanya ayahlah yang dapat membuatnya bahagia, tapi sekarang rasa sayang ibu sudah berubah menjadi rasa cinta dan sayang yang menjadi satu. Dan ini juga karena ayah tidak pernah kehilangan jalan ninjanya walau harapan sudah diambang bahkan ibuku dulu pernah hampir dengan paman Sasuke, tapi aku ingatkan bahwa ayah tidak pernah menyerah dalam mengejar cita dan cintanya" Jawab Shina bangga pada kedua orangtuanya membuat Naruto terbelalak tak percaya yang bercampur dengan perasaan haru.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa diriku yang lain benar-benar melakukan semua itu, ia sangat berusaha sangat keras untuk mengejar cintanya" Ucap Naruto sesal dan dalam hatinya ia merasa iri dengan apa yang diperjuangkan oleh dirinya yang lain.

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja kau salah dalam melangkah dalam keputusan akhir yang membuatmu harus merasakan semua ini" Sanggah Shina pada Naruto.

"Kau benar"

"Hn, aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa rencana yang dibuat oleh Kami-sama dengan melemarkanku ke dimensi ini, tapi jika ini maksudnya aku ingin kedatanganku sia-sia, setelah berhasil membuka mata Boruto aku juga ingin kau kembali pada dirimu yang dulu, tersenyum jika ingin tersenyum"

"Apa aku dapat?" Tanya Naruto tak yakin.

"Aku yakin kau dapat, karena kau adalah ayahku" Ucap Shina memamerkan senyum atau lebih tepatnya cengiran khas Uzumaki.

"Aku akan berubah, aku akan melangkah dan tidak akan terpuruk dimasa lalu lagi" Shina tak bisa menahan senyum saat Naruto berkata seperti itu dengan cengiran yang menghiasi wajahnya dan juga mata biru indah yang tadi terlihat redup kini bercahaya kembali.

Setelah itu mereka terlibat perbincangan yang ringan dan terkesan relaks karena perbincangan mereka diselingi gelak tawa oleh keduanya, dan ini adalah dimana hari Naruto dapat kembali pada jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya dan semua ini adalah berkat putranya didimensi lain yaitu Uzumaki Haruno Shinachiku.

~XXX~ Generation Of Uzumaki ~XXX~

Sedangkan ditempat lain yang letaknya jauh dari posisi Shina dan Naruto lebih tepatnya disebuah atap rumah sakit tampak dua orang perempuan berambut soft pink yang berbeda usia yaitu Sakura dan Hanami, Sakura memang meminta kedatangan dari Hanami karena kemarin ia belum meminta penjelasan tentang siapa sebenarnya Hanami.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Hanami yang mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sakura.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu, pasti kau menyadari tentang kemiripan kita dan juga tentang nama margaku" Ucap Sakura pada Hanami.

"Memang apa yang harus aku jelaskan? itu memang sudah yang aku warisi sebagai keturunan kedua dari Uzumaki-Haruno" Sakurapun terkejut mendengar pengakuan bahwa Hanami adalah keturunan Uzumaki-Haruno, dan Hanami dapat menangkap ekspri terkejut dari raut muka Sakura.

"Nama lengkapku adalah Uzumaki-Haruno Hanami aku adalah anak dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Sakura dan adik dari Uzumaki Shinachiku, jika kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku memiliki marga itu adalah karena aku berasal dari dimensi lain..."

"Dimensi lain?" potong Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hanami.

"... Aku datang kemari karena ingin membawa kembali kakakku yang terlempar kedunia ini, dan aku juga terkejut bahwa ada dunia yang seperti ini" Ucap Hanami melanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat terpotong oleh Sakura.

"Apa yang membuatmu terkejut? apa ini tentang aku dan Naruto yang tidak menjadi ayah dan ibu kalian?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bukan, tapi lebih tepatnya aku melihat dimata ayah dan ibu sudah kehilangan cahaya dimata kalian, kehilangan penopang, penyemangat, dan dimata kalian hanya ada sepi dan tatapan memohon" Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Hanami karena dirinya sendiri tidak yakin kalau memang itu yang sekarang sedang ia rasakan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu tidaklah sulit karena semua tergambar jelas dimata kalian" Jawab Hanami.

"Kau memang seperti ayahmu yang dapat membaca ekspresi seseorang hanya dengan melihat tatapannya saja" Ucap Sakura yang mengingat kalau Naruto selalu mengetahui apa yang sedang ia rasakan hanya melalui ekspresi wajah ataupun dari matanya.

"Mungkin saja, sekarang aku bertanya apa yang membuatmu sepi? apakah ada yang kau sesali dalam keputusanmu? dan jangan berbohong karena aku tahu jika kau berbohong atau tidak meski umurku terpaut sangat jauh denganmu tapi aku tahu" Ucap Hanami sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sakura yang membuatnya berkaca pada dirinya sendiri saat dulu masih seumuran dengan Hanami.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat, tapi apa yang aku sesali adalah aku sama sekali tidak memiliki atau lebih tepatnya kehilang sesuatu yang selama ini selalu ada untukku dan selalu ada untukku, dan juga aku bisa berekspresi sesukaku, tapi kini aku baru menyadari bahwa saat aku kehilangan semua itu hidupku menjadi sulit bahkan aku tidak menyangka akan merasakan hal seperti ini" Jawab Sakura dan Hanami tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

"Apa ini tentang Nanadaime Hokage? semua orang tahu bahkan sangat tahu kalau kalian adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat melebih saudara, kalian selalu memberi semangat dan selalu mendukung satu sama lain, dan aku bisa menerka bahwa hidupmu tak secerah dulu saat bersamanya yang membuatmu menjadi alasan untuk menjadi ninja medis dan selalu ingin bertambah kuat" Sakura terkejut mendengarnya karena ini tepat dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Didimensi lain kau adalah Ibuku, dan Ibuku selalu menceritakan dirinya dan ayah saat aku ingin tidur mulai dari pertemuan mereka diakademi sampai mereka menikah tanpa ada sedikitpun terlewat kadang sesekali aku juga membayangkan kehidupan mereka tetapi ibu tidak pernah bosan menceritakannya padaku karena menurutnya ia sangat senang dan bahagia bisa menceritakannya" Ucap Hanami senang yang tampak dari mata birunya.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki keluarga sempurna ya" Ucap Sakura lembut.

"Tidak juga, keluarga kami seperti keluarga pada umunya bahkan kami hanya berkumpul saat matahari sudah tenggelam, hanya saja kau tidak perlu keluarga yang sempurna tapi kau hanya percaya keluargamu itu sempurna itu sudah lebih dari cukup sempurna" Jelas Hanami sambil menatap langit.

"Kau sepertinya sangat cerdas mengingat kau sudah bisa menganalisis sedetail itu padahal umurmu masih 14 tahun"

"Itu karena aku mewarisi kecerdasan dan daya analisis kakekku, lagipula aku masih kalah cerdas ketimbang kakakku yang diumur 14 tahun sudah menjadi Jonin yang sudah sering berpartisipasi dalam S- Rank Mission" Ucap Hanami.

"Lalu apa kau akan kembali kedimensimu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian yang dibalas anggukan mantab dari Hanami.

"Kapan?"

"Setelah perayaan ini" Jawab Hanami kemudian, tak lama kemudian muncul seekoar katak kecil yang merupakan suruhan kakaknya agar segera datang kegerbang desa karena mereka akan segera pulang mengingat hari sudah mulai sore.

"Jadi kau akan kembali sekarang?" Tanya Sakura sedih.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin ibu sudah sangat merindukanku" Jawab Hanami, kemudian keduanya menghabiskan waktu berbincang sembari berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh kakaknya.

~XXX~ Generation Of Uzumaki ~XXX~

Sesampainya disana Sakura dan Hanami sudah disambut oleh beberapa orang yang mereka kenal antara lain Naruto, Hinato, Sasuke, Himawari, Boruto, Sarada, dan Shina.

"Yah sepertinya kalian lama sekali Hanami, Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum cerahnya membuat semuanya menatapnya karena sudah lama sekali sang Hokage ini tidak menunjukan cengirannya pada semuanya.

"Maaf tadi kami hanya berjalan dan sekaligus berbincang jadi maaf jika kami lama" Ucap Sakura membela diri.

"Heh tapi maaf... sepertinya kami harus kembali mengingat hari sudah mulai malam dan aku takut mendapat jitakan bahkan pukulan dari ibuku!" Ucap Shina sambil tekekeh yang dibalas senyuman dari orang yang ada disana.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hana-chan, Shina-kun" Ucap Sakura di balas anggukan oleh Shina dan Hanami.

"Baik Bos, Ingat pesanku ayah jadilah pribadi yang apa adanya karena hal sempurna tidak selalu terlihat sempurna, dan tersenyumlah karena jika ibu tersenyum akan terlihat cantik" Ucapan dari Shina harus di bayar dengan pukulan yang mendarat di kepalanya karena berani menggodanya.

Duakk!

"Ittai... Shannabayo!" Ucap Shina dengan mengeluarkan kata Khas keluarga dari Uzumaki itu.

'Shanabayo? kau memang putraku' Batin Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu! dan ingat selalu ucapanku Ayah Ibu semoga kita berjumpa lagi!" Ucap Shina kemudian menancapkan sebuah kunai kemudian mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang membuat tubuh keduanya bercahaya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi" Ucap Naruto kemudian meninggalkan dimensi ini.

'Terimakasih Shina atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku, semoga dikehidupan yang selanjutnya kau memang akan lahir di tengah kami, dan aku akan berjanji tidak akan menyerah seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang, tidak akan pernah' Batin Naruto dengan tersenyum pada keduanya.

'Kamu memang benar Hanami, dan pasti kita akan bertemu lagi, jika tidak dimasa sekarang aku berjanji kita akan bertemu dimasa yang akan datang dan kali ini aku akan berusaha bersabar' Batin Sakura.

~XXX~ Generation Of Uzumaki ~XXX~

Sring!

Sebuah hembusan angin memunculkan sosok Shina dan Hanami di depan sebuah rumah, kemudian membuka pintu rumah berjalan hingga tiba di ruang keluarga dan mereka menemukan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang pastinya mereka terlihat sangat gelisah dan mereka yakin yang mereka pikirkan ada anak mereka.

"Tadaima" Ucap Shina.

"Okaeri" Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar membuat Sakura menoleh dan kemudian mendapati putra putri mereka dan gerakan kilat Sakura sudah merengkuh keduanya dengan erat sambil berkata 'Okaeri'.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa, aku sungguh khawatir pada kalian" ucap Sakura pada keduanya.

"Kami tidak akan apa jika kalian selalu mendoakan kami" Balas Shina.

"Aku menyanyangi kalian!" Ucap Shina.

"Kami juga sangat menyanyangimu Shina-kun Hana-chan!" Ucap Sakura yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata bahagia karena keluarga kecilnya telah kembali.

'Terimakasih Kami-sama, kau sudah mengembalikan putra kami pada kami dan memberikannya keselamatan, Hontou ni Arigatou' Batin Sakura dengan memanjatkan syukur pada Kami-sama.

Dan setelah moment mengharukan keluarga Uzumaki ini mereka kemudian menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama karena ini sudah waktunya makan malam dan tentu saja dengan selingan canda tawa yang membuat keluarga Uzumaki ini tidak pernah sepi sedikitpun semenjak dulu, dan kebahagian terpancar dari keempat orang itu.

 **\- END -**

* * *

 **Akhirnya selesai juga fiction yang gaje ini bagaimana menurut kalian? masih gantung? tenang saya berencana membuat Sequel nantinya jadi jangan risau, tapi scenennya bukan di elemental nation melainkan di masa depan... dan menurutku endingnya begitu garing dan gaje hahaha.. tapi semoga kalian suka dengan karyaku :D**

 **dan dalam waktu dekat ini saya juga akan promote fict terbaru sebagai penyeling Generation of Uzumaki yang sudah END...**

 **jangan lupa baca fiction author yang lainnya ya... salam hangat Namikaze Fansboy...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Forget For...**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
